Our Adventure Through Unova
by MegaTJ
Summary: Brendan and May leave Hoenn for Unova to find new Pokémon and Trainers. What will their experiences uncover? Hoennshipping in later chapters.
1. Departure

**Hello, I would like to announce that I will now be running five stories at a time, I think I can handle it, I mean, I'm doing pretty good with four, right? Okay, the Pokémon translations will be in italics, got it? Sorry for the starting category, I had to use a glitch to post this new story.  
**

Departure

Mom, I'm leaving, see ya later!" young Brendan Pine called out as he started to leave his home.

"Oh, no you don't, not just yet", his mother called after him. He stopped just over the threshold of the front door.

His mother came from out of the kitchen, her cream colored dress swaying with her hurried movements. When she had finally made it to him, she brushed the brown hair out of her face.

"You didn't think you were going to leave without saying goodbye to your dear old mother, did you? Or, are you that quick to try and get away from me and my many rules", she said sarcastically. Brendan smiled, he had always liked that about his mother, she was so childish sometimes. He knew that his own sarcastic, and somewhat teasing side, came from her. She hugged him tightly, he gladly returned the hug, after all, this would be the last time they would see each other for some time. After she let him free of her motherly clutches, she pulled from a pocket on her apron, a small brown paper bag.

"Here you go, Champ, a little something for the road", she said. Ignoring the nickname that annoyed him so much, he curiously took the bag. It had a good weight to it, adding to the fact that it was somewhat bulky.

He peered inside to see a red and white sphere inside. He pulled it out of its container.

"Sorry it had to be a paper bag, I haven't had time to get it gift wrapped", Katherine apologized.

Brendan examined it curiously. Why would his mother get something that he already had fifty of, he always replenished his stock of Pokéballs whenever he went to a PokéMart, even if he didn't need to. He tried to look as grateful as he could before he stated what was on his mind. However, his mother spoke for him.

"Well, are you going to open it or what", she asked. The statement hit him like a hammer, sometimes his own denseness surprised even him.

"Oh, y-yeah, sure", he stammered. His mother giggled, as if she had expected his behavior.

"Go", he commanded, as he threw the ball to the ground. It opened and with a flash of white light, the Pokémon inside of it materialized in front of him.

"Eevee", the Fox Pokémon said, looking at his new friend.

"An Eevee!" exclaimed Brendan, as he ran over to pet his mother's gift. The Eevee accepted this treatment with an appetite for affection.

"After you told me about how Michael became an Eevee Trainer, I did some digging and found some Eevee pups that belonged to a Pokémon Breeder who was giving them away, so I decided this would be the best going away present I could ever give", his mother explained, ever so glad that her son absolutely adored the Eevee.

"Thank you mom", Brendan said, embracing his mother once again. He let her go and took off next door, carrying his new friend in his arms. "I'll be sure to call as soon as we get to Unova!"

He made it next door, where he was to pick up his partner that would be joining him on his quest. Stroking the Eevee in his hands he called out to the second story window.

"May! May, are you ready", he yelled. The window opened up and an auburn haired girl poked her head out.

"Just about, I'm almost done; it can't take more than five more minutes", May called down. She retreated back into her room.

"Five minutes should be plenty of time to think of a name for you", he said to the Eevee in his hands, he set him down, put one of his duffle bags down, and pulled his khaki backpack from around his shoulders. Sitting down on a stump in the yard, he started to rummage around in it until he found the box he was looking for. The small Oran wood box was now sitting on his lap. Before speaking, he looked down at the Eevee at his heels.

"Hmm, how about Ruby", he asked. The Eevee looked at him for a second before shaking his head.

"No, then, what about Sandra?" he suggested. Once again, the Eevee shook his head.

"Okay, how do you like Rebecca?" Another shake of the Eevee's head.

"Veronica? No? Larissa. No, not that either, huh? What do you think of Rose?"

The Pokémon denied each of the nicknames suggested to it. Brendan gave an annoyed sigh. He thought that naming an Eevee would be fun and easy. Then a thought hit him in the gut. He had only been using girl names. He pulled out his Universal Pokédex, which he only used when he encountered Trainers that had Pokémon that didn't belong to the regions he didn't have a Pokédex for. He really didn't like using it even then, because it made the two that he had seem pointless. He scrolled through the Pokémon he had encountered until he found the correct species. He read the data until he found what he was looking for, the gender ratio. This time, fact hit him over the head, as he felt the weight of embarrassment flush into his face, when he read that the gender percentile for male Eevees was nearly eighty-eight percent. He looked down at his friend, embarrassed.

"Well, no wonder you didn't like any of the names I've tried to give you so far, you must be a boy, right", he said.

"Eevee", he cheered, jumping up into the boy's lap on top of the box.

"Now that that problem has been taken care of, how about we try some boy names for you", he told the Evolution Pokémon sitting in his lap. The Eevee just looked back at him and waited.

"Hmm, I bet you would like the name Jamie", Brendan said. The Eevee looked down for a moment, pondering over his decision. When he reached it, he looked up, smiled, and cheered.

"It's official, you will for now on, be known as Jamie the Eevee", Brendan announced. He placed Jamie on the ground at his feet and opened the box his Eevee had just been sitting on. He plunged into the box pulling out several scarves and other pieces of Pokémon-sized clothing.

"Aha, perfected", Brendan pronounced as he pulled out blue, green, red, yellow, and orange capes.

"Here you go, pick a color", Brendan said, holding out each of the miniature accessories for Jamie to pick from. The Eevee cocked his head to the side, looking from his Trainer to the capes. Deciding he like the blue best, he pulled it from Brendan's outstretched hand.

"Wise choice, my friend", the Trainer said. He took back the cape and tied it around Jamie's neck, so that it held snuggly. He also tied the back part of the cape around Jamie's waist, so that the cape would not whip around and touch the ground.

Jamie looked at his back to examine how it looked on him. He smiled, and then, with a proud expression on his face, posed dramatically, as if he were a super hero posing for a picture. He completed this pose by lifting his front left paw off of the ground. His act pushed Brendan into a laughing fit.

"Haha, you wear it well", he chuckled after calming down as much as he could, "Hold still for a second."

Brendan pulled from his backpack, a camera, and took a picture of the Eevee, in his dramatic pose.

"There, that's one for the album", he stated, putting the camera and box back. Jamie looked at him and sat down. He smiled as broadly as he could. Brendan checked his watch. His eyes bulged as he looked at the time. Quickly, he shot up, startling Jamie.

"MAY! What's taking you so long, if you don't get down her right now, we're going to miss the ferry!" He shouted. Jamie, terrified of this sudden behavior, nervously hid behind the stump Brendan was previously sitting on. May poked her head out once more.

"Oh, be quiet silly, we have time", she said before disappearing back inside.

"What! We most certainly do NOT have time, look at a clock or something!" he yelled. She poked her head out again.

"You know, you are VERY testy, did you know that, Champ", she replied and disappeared again. Brendan gritted his teeth. Jamie was starting to get a little worried for his friend. He peeked from behind the stump and watched from there.

"MAAAAAYYYY! Get down here, right now!" he ordered.

Inside her room, May sighed, very annoyed. Didn't he realize that it took her a while to get her makeup and hair ready? After he continued his outburst, May sighed a final time, and grabbed a Pokéball from her belt.

Brendan watched as she held it out of her window. It opened, and the Pokémon within it formed behind him. He gulped as the giant Pokémon bellowed.

"Swampert!"

The muscular Mud Fish Pokémon wrapped his arms around the boy and held him tight. Brendan started kicking furiously as he tried desperately to free himself.

"Ah! May, you are so going to get it when you get down here, I'm-", he started. Before he could finish, the Swampert clamped a giant webbed paw around his face, keeping his outbursts muffled. Jamie watched with curiosity, thinking this was some kind of amusing game.

May, now satisfied with herself, was now just putting the finishing touches on her mascara.

Outside, Brendan fought to free his face from May's Swampert's grip. When finally managed, he pushed one of his Pokéballs off of his belt

"Go, Nichole!" he called as the Pokéball bounced and opened.

"Blaziken!" she cried, after being freed.

"Help me out, Cole", he said.

"Blaziken, Blaze", Nichole said to the Swampert.

"Swampert, Swampert", he replied. After pondering for a moment, Nichole got an idea.

"Blaziken?" she asked.

"Swampert", replied the Water Type gladly. He handed over Brendan to Nichole, who held him just as tightly as her rival had.

"Nichole, you traitor, mutiny, mutiny I tell ya!" Brendan yelled.

"Blaze", Nichole said to Swampert.

"Swamp", he replied. To Jamie, it seemed as Nichole had taken the boy as a favor. He found the courage to come from his hiding place.

"Eevee", he asked the giant Pokémon.

"Swamp, Swampert", he replied.

"_Oh, I get it, this is just like a game for you, then", _Jamie said.

"_Your very right", _Nichole stated, struggling to keep Brendan in her arms.

"Okay, you guys, release the prisoner", May called behind them. They all turned to see her in her standing in the doorway.

Nichole dropped Brendan and he stormed up to May.

"What did you think you were doing, now we ARE going to be late", he roared into her face. She looked at him with an unamused expression and yawned.

"You know, the longer you stand here scolding me, the later we're going to be", she pointed out. Immediately, Brendan's face went from anger to anxiety. As fast as he could, he gathered his things, returned Nichole, seized Jamie from the ground, grabbed May's hand, and took off down the trail that led to Slateport City. Just as he started to run May returned her Pokémon before Brendan drug her out of the reach of her Pokémon.

Soon after, he stopped. He knew of a way to get back on schedule.

"Forget something", May queried when he finally let go of her hand. He pulled off his backpack, and pulled from it his folded up Acro Bike. May got the idea and pulled out her trusty folded up Macro Bike. When Brendan had finished unfolding the basket of his bike, he put Jamie in it and started pedaling. Since he only had an Acro Bike, he was quickly left behind by May and her speedy Macro Bike. He felt the annoyance rush into him, but it was soon left behind as relief entered. When he finally saw the edge of Petalburg, he relaxed, they were now back on schedule, even though they were only off by about four minutes.

In Petalburg City, may was just exiting a PokéMart, with a sandwich and a bag in her hand. She looked toward the exit to see Brendan huffing and puffing as he pedaled in. She sighed, even though he was lazy beyond belief, his punctuality was almost always perfect, only if he was out of bed, that is.

"Well, took you long enough", teased his female rival. He gave an annoyed growl, Jamie was now disappointed that the wind had stopped. All the while Brendan was riding toward the city, he had stood up in the basket and pretended that the wind that was whooshing past him was the wind in the sky as he flew through it. He also rather liked the sensation and the sound as his cape whipped around while the wind rushed passed.

"Oh, be…quiet…you…you", Brendan panted. He held his chest as his heart beat against it.

"Princess, Beauty, Wonder, Miss Hoenn, any of those will do fine", she said, finishing his statement with the exact opposite of what was on his mind.

"Yeah, all of the above", Brendan said sarcastically as he finally caught his breath.

"Well, thanks for the compliment, Champ", she replied. May ruffled the white fluff on his hat as she walked over. Brendan ignored her actions.

"Well, let's get going, Slateport's at least an hour Surf", he stated. Together, he, Jamie and May, walked to Petalburg's beach. They waded through the tide until it got deep enough for them to use their Water Pokémon.

"I choose you! Jacob!" May shouted, as she tossed her Pokéball into the air. Within three seconds, her Swampert was ready to go.

"Go! Patty!" Brendan shouted, and in an instant, the massive Gyarados was ready.

"Show off", May said, handing over her things, so that they wouldn't get wet, "Jacob, return, well, I guess, you could just swim alongside Patty."

"Swampert?" Jacob inquired.

"Well, if I would have known that Brendan had brought Patty, then you would be carrying me", May replied, only guessing that her Swampert had asked, "Why did you even bother bringing me out in the first place?"

"Swamp?" Jacob said, understanding what was said. May, and the other two climbed aboard Patty.

"Alright, Patty, to, Slateport City, express delivery!" Brendan commanded in a friendly, sarcastic tone. May giggled at his corniness, and grabbed him around the waist. Patty roared and Jamie shuddered at the force of the cry. With a force, Patty started to swim as fast as she could, roughly at first until she fought herself out into open waters, where the coastal currents wouldn't drag her back. After she was able to calm herself against the rushing waves, the trio relaxed. Jacob was swimming in the ocean to their left jumping with every stroke, like a Magikarp as it swam through Hoenn's warm oceans.

"What a successful launch, maybe if you try harder you might someday fly", Brendan tormented, noting Patty's rough, sudden take off from the shallower waters of Petalburg's beach. Annoyed, Patty used her finned tail to smack Brendan in the back of the head when it came up from beneath the crystal blue surface of the water. May had finally let him go, and lay down as best as she could on Patty's rough and plated back to sunbath.

"I honestly don't see why we can't fly to Slateport", she yawned lazily. Brendan, who now had his back resting against Patty's head, looked up from his chore of petting a very shaken Eevee.

"I've told you, May, the only Pokémon I have that can use Fly, is Ace, and we both know that a Swellow can't hold me, and all of my excessive stuff up. Besides, I-", he started.

"Want to see as much of Hoenn as you can before we leave it", May finished, with her eyes closed.

"Yeah, that's right", Brendan whispered. He wasn't really sure he was ready to leave the region he had called home for so long. Only May knew of his nervousness, she was his best friend, and they told each other everything. That's why she never asked the reason behind him not taking the quick route just north of Oldale Town. He had planned the trip to Slateport City along Route 105 to Route 109 so that he could see some of the places that held so many memories to them on the way. By now, the land had finally disappeared, and they were surrounded by water on all sides.

About thirty-five minutes later, they came upon the island that held Dewford Town, where, to the west, held Granite Cave. May watched as Brendan gazed in silence. She knew that the boy was remembering the time he got lost in there and had sent Ace to go and get her to help him out. She liked that about him, he wouldn't hesitate to ask for help, or give it. She wanted to tell him something, but forgot over how he looked as he gazed at the cave's mouth. He sighed, that was one memory down.

She looked up to see that some Wingull above them. They sailed on the wind gracefully, barely having to flap their wings.

She sighed, as if trying to start a conversation. When Brendan didn't speak up, she started to twiddle her fingers, having nothing else to do. Jacob was still bounding in and out of the surf as he swam. May closed her eyes again, since she didn't have sunglasses. The summer sun had been beating down on them all day.

When the almost complete silence started to get to her, she felt something wet slide along her right cheek. Without opening her eyes, she tried to guess what it was. At first she thought it was Brendan pulling a prank on her, but then, she remembered that he was busy sewing something to a blue fabric. Curiosity had gotten the best of her and she opened her eyes. She looked over to see the brown and white Pokémon back up a little.

"Eevee", he greeted. May looked at him, amazed that she hadn't been introduced to this foreign Pokémon.

"Hey, there, I can't believe Brendan hadn't introduced us", May replied. Jamie cocked his head to the side. May giggled and turned to look at Brendan for an explanation. She giggled again as she saw what he was doing.

Brendan hadn't moved from his spot. Instead, his head had drooped a good degree and his cerulean eyes had closed. May should have known; you couldn't let that boy out of your sight for three minutes without him falling to sleep on you. His pin cushion was still strapped to his right wrist. The fabric he was holding was in his left hand. He had apparently completed whatever it was he was doing with it.

May crawled over to him and took the blue cloth from his hand. She saw it was one of his capes he made for his smaller Pokémon. On the bottom right corner in black, was sewn "Jamie". The Eevee beside her moved in front of her and tried to wriggle himself into the cape.

"Oh, are you Jamie", she asked. Jamie gave her a look that could have translated into a hundred different positive answers.

"Hello Jamie, I'm May", she said, fastening the piece of sky blue velvet to Jamie. After her task was complete, Jamie walked over to Patty's head and lay down next to his Trainer.

"The perfect team…a lazy one, though", she said to herself. Getting the feeling if she didn't wake him up, he would miss one of the things he wanted to see. She stood up and walked the short distance to her friend. She reached out a hand to shake him awake. Before she could get close, his hand reached out and patted her on the head.

"Nice Wigglytuff", he said drowsily. At first she thought he did it in his sleep, like he did so many other times. That is, until he started to chuckle and opened his eyes.

"You fell for it", he laughed. Her face turned three shades of pink. May hated that nickname.

"Oh, you're such a kid", she grumbled. He gave her a satisfied look.

"Told ya, I'd get you back for last time", he replied.

"Fair enough", she alleged. The last time he had fallen asleep, May thought she would make a joke of waking him up. To her it would be funny to try and wake him up like Sleeping Beauty. She was able to plant the kiss, and surprisingly, it worked, with a price. He woke up as her lips touched his. She was hoping to at least move her face from his before he woke up, but he did as she was still kissing him. The shock kept either of them from moving, so they stayed in that awkward position for a while. The worst part of it, though, was that his mom had walked in on them before either could move.

"I still can't believe you kissed me", Brendan said.

"I told you, it was meant to be a prank", she replied.

"And I still think your deeply in love with me", he countered. She turned so he couldn't see her face deepen to red.

"Yeah, you got me, I'm so deep in love with you my dream boy", she said sarcastically. She didn't really know if that was true or not. Ever since he saved her from that stampede of migrating Stantler, she had always felt different around him.

"I knew it", he plainly stated.

They were silent for a few minutes, until Patty roared.

"Hey Patty what's up", Brendan asked the Gyarados. He stood to look over her giant finned head. Ahead of them, was a big wrecked ship.

"It's alright, that ship has always been there. Hey, May, remember when I got stung by that Ariados after we made it down into the engine room", he said.

May sat quiet, she remembered it too well. After his Absol, Star, had blasted the engine room's door apart with a Hyper Beam, they traveled further into the ship. He led, because May was afraid of the dark. He was walking in too fast and didn't notice the Ariados above him on the ceiling. Star had sensed it, but couldn't tell where it was in the grimy, dark room. When they had passed, the Ariados took its chance and pounced downward. It landed on him, sinking its poisonous fangs down into Brendan's back. He toppled over and Star had blasted it against the back wall with a Solar Beam. Brendan didn't move, the venom doing its work. May was too shocked to do anything right away. The scene of her best friend unconscious on the floor of a dark ship was hard for her to grip. When she came to her senses, she had managed to heal him with an Antidote. May got him home and stayed with him until he woke up.

"…May, Earth to May, come in May", Brendan said, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Yeah, I remember", May said sadly. Brendan stopped his hand. He remembered it wasn't a very good subject to bring up.

"May, I'm sorry", he apologized. He was now sitting beside her, ignoring the rough point poking at his lower back. Without warning, she embraced him.

"May! What-", he started.

"Don't ever leave me", she pleaded quietly into his chest. Brendan was stunned, May had never acted like this before. He relaxed and wrapped his arms around her too.

"I won't, I'll be here, I promise", he lulled. May eased her tension in her arms and listened to Brendan's heart. Its strong beating gave her warmth inside. She let him go after she calmed down.

"Thanks, I don't know what I would do without my best friend", she sniffed. Brendan looked at her, surprised she would ever do anything. For once he didn't have anything to say.

She lay back down and sighed.

"May, are you alright", Brendan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine", she replied as if nothing at all had happened. Confused, Brendan looked back at the Abandoned Ship, which was now fading in the distance, the many other Swimmers and Trainers roaming around on it. He waited for it to completely sink in the horizon before turning back to look at the girl that had behaved so strangely, she now had her eyes closed. He shrugged and looked back at Jamie. The Eevee was peacefully asleep. He unclipped the right Pokéball from his belt and returned the snoozing Pokémon.

"Alright Patty, step on it, that was the last landmark on our way, let's get to Slateport as fast as we can", Brendan told the Gyarados. With a delighted roar, Patty lifted her tail, and slammed it back down in the water.

"Aaahh!" May exclaimed. The splash had completely drenched her.

"Maybe next time you'll pick first class instead of coach", Brendan teased. She growled. To their left, Jacob was rushing ahead, making a big race out of the sudden speed. Patty didn't mind much, just so long as she wasn't moving a slow as she was. May and Brendan were now sitting as they had before they left. Brendan was sitting down with his legs draped over both sides of his Gyarados as was May, except that she had once again had her arms around his waist, keeping herself on.

They arrived at Slateport's Beach area within the next twenty minutes. They gathered there things and hopped off of Patty. Brendan returned her and released Sylvia, his Vulpix. She sported a pink bow behind her left ear. May returned Jacob and called out Susie, her Bellossom.

"Alright, let's get going, we've got twenty minutes", Brendan announced.

"And five minutes of walking distance", May finished blankly, while using one of Brendan's towels to dry off. They started off, walking to the big town of Slateport, where the ferry taking them to the Unova Region was waiting for them. They watched as the people on the beach made sand castles with their Pokémon and swim in the surf.

Soon, the sand got less dense, and Sylvia and Susie were having a hard time walking through it.

"There you go", Brendan said as he placed Sylvia on top of his head. He always did this with his four legged Pokémon, because they would place their back legs on his shoulders and their forepaws on his head, so that they could see where they were going. May always held her Pokémon.

"I wonder if Wally's waiting on us", Brendan mused.

"I hope so, it would be nice to see him before we leave", May said.

"Vulpix", Sylvia added.

"So, our adventurers continue to Slateport city, where they will meet up with family and friends before departing on their big adventure", someone behind them commented.

"Wally!" both Brendan and May exclaimed, turning around to greet their friend. Wally was ready for them both and held his arms out to catch them as the duo gave him a friendly hug.

"It's nice to see you, too", he said. They let him go and sized him up.

"Did you get taller over the last three weeks", May asked, looking up at him. He laughed.

"No, you two are just standing in a hole", he replied. They looked down, he was right, they had somehow managed to step into a small hole without noticing.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be waiting for us on the ferry", Brendan questioned.

"I thought I'd give you guys a heads up. Your entire fan club is waiting up ahead. It looked like even more people had joined, I managed to get your families away from the crowd, but, that's inside the lobby", Wally explained.

"Wow, how are we going to get past that", May asked. Brendan thought for a second. He snapped his fingers as he got an idea.

"You think of something", Wally probed.

"Yep", answered Brendan. He pulled his hat off, revealing his short, coal black hair. He placed it on Wally's head, and turned to May.

"Alright, May, take the bandana off, and come here", he said. May took it off and he pulled a hair brush out of his backpack.

"You don't mean", May said. She backed away somewhat.

"Yes, that", he replied. Wally was enjoying the scene, half hoping to see them fight. He always thought it was funny when they fought.

"Fine", May grumbled. She turned around and Brendan brushed her hair down. She didn't enjoy the torture; it took her forever to get her hair like that. When he finished his deed he placed her bandana on top of his head, and sighed.

"You can still tell it's me, huh?" he said. They nodded. "Great."

He reached into his pocket and pulled his contact container out. Carefully, he pulled each of his contacts from his eyes. He reluctantly put on his back up pair of glasses.

"Alright, let's go", he said. They proceeded up the stairs that led off of the sandy clutches of the beach. Wally had been right, Brendan's fan club had gained a few members. Brendan knew their disguises would work, each of them looked like one of his wannabes. They casually made it to the ferry's boarding lobby. Once the door had closed behind them, they sighed. Each of the Trainers quickly returned to their former attire.

"And my head was just getting warm", Wally complained playfully. Brendan and May rolled their eyes at him in a friendly matter. He started to cough. They each looked at him concerned.

"S'all right, it was just dust", he said. They sighed in relief, even though it had been a few years, Wally's condition had never subsided, except for the fact that he stopped stuttering.

"Where is everyone", Brendan asked, after putting in his last contact.

"Three…two…one", Wally counted under his breathe. Then, out from behind corners, under sofas, and out of adjacent rooms, people filled the maroon room.

"Surprise!" They all cheered. May and Brendan jumped, puzzled. They looked around at the people staring back at them. There were Brendan's parents, Katherine Pine, and Norman Pine, May's parents, Professor Birch, and April Birch. Steven Stone was there. Lanette Rowell was there. The news team Gabby and Ty were there. Captain Stern was there. Malinda Michaels was there. Every Gym Leader was there. Even Hoenn's Elite Four were there.

"I didn't know my birthday came early this year, May why didn't you tell me", Brendan asked sarcastically, receiving a punch in the arm.

"Got it", Ty announced holding up his camera. There was some snickering in the crowd.

"Well, I guess this is our official going away party", May said.

"Yep, every one of us here would like to see you off", Steven replied.

"You both taught at least one of us in here a lesson, except for Gabby and Ty, they need some recent footage of you", Professor Birch stated.

"Each of you know what that lesson was", Lanette added.

"Did you guys rehearse this or something", Brendan said. May hit him again.

"I'm afraid this will have to be short, we are on a schedule", Captain Stern announced, "Get your handshakes in and high tail your rear ends to the ferry."

They did so, making sure that everyone in their got handshakes (except for their families, they hugs). The three made it outside to the ferry. Wally stopped.

"Hey, aren't you coming", May asked. Wally shook his head.

"When Brendan gave his title back to Steven, he gave it to me. You're now looking at Hoenn's current Champion. I have to stay and wait for challengers, you know the usual", he explained, "But, I have someone waiting for you on board to take my place, I think you'll like her."

"Oh, okay, we'll call you as soon as we get there, we promise", May replied. May hugged Wally again.

They climbed the ramp and walked to the stern of the ship, waving their goodbyes as the ship launched from the port. It didn't take long for the last of Slateport to drift out of sight.

"Let's get to our room", Brendan suggested, trying to ignore the homesickness in the pit of his stomach.

"Okay", May agreed. It was Brendan's usual room, it was small, but big enough for two.

"Dibs on the floor", he called when they entered. It only had one bed, and Brendan was going to be a good host, like he always had been. Each of them their things down and sat down. Sylvia and Susie hopped down off their Trainers and started to explore the cabin.

"I can't believe we're going to Unova", May said, sitting on the bed with Brendan at her side.

"Homesick already, huh?" he asked. She nodded.

"I feel your pain." He stood up and stretched. "I'm headed for the deck, wanna come?"

"Sure", she replied. They both knew they weren't going to get home off their minds any time soon. Their Pokémon followed suit. They walked to the starboard side, and leaned against the railing. They looked out toward the vast ocean, trying to forget their feelings. Someone behind them spoke up.

"Hey, you guys", Lanette greeted, moving forward to lean on the railing too.

"Lanette? You're the one Wally mentioned", Brendan asked.

"Yep, he wanted me to see you arrive at Unova, and…he wanted me to tell you guys…" her voice trailed off. She turned a light pink.

"Tell us what?" May queried. She shifted her weight.

"We're…we're dating now", she replied.

"Congrats", Brendan said, "You're lucky to have each other."

"Thanks", Lanette nearly whispered. They made conversation, mostly about what was going to happen in Unova.

_Several hours later…_

"May, are you done in there", Brendan asked, knocking on the door.

"Not yet", she called. He sighed.

"Could ya please hur-", he started. The door slid open, and he fell into the room, almost right on top of May.

"Done", she said, looking down at his upside down figure. She was dressed in her pink nightgown. He was dressed in a black cotton T-shirt and black shorts.

"I see", he said. He pushed himself up. May walked back to the bed. He walked beside it, and lay down on his well-made pallet. He removed his contacts and put them in their container. Sylvia curled up against him.

"Could you get the light May", he yawned. She turned the switch on the lamp over the head of her bed. The darkness enveloped them.

"Goodnight May, goodnight Sylvia", Brendan called.

"Goodnight, Brendan, goodnight Susie", May called in return. Susie lay down at the foot of the bed, already asleep.

The exhausted Trainers drifted off to sleep, eager to see the next day…well, as eager as too tired Trainers can get.

**That, by far, is the LONGEST chapter I have ever typed up. I hope you enjoyed. As you can see, I used some things from the game, the anime, and the manga.**

**Some of you might see that The Genius Mage Divine Wolfe influenced some of my writing here. I give full credit in those areas.**


	2. An Eventful Next Day

**Sorry everyone no T.R.E. update this time. I really haven't been in much of a writing mood, but it's starting to wear off.**

An Eventful Next Day

The ferry quietly sailed against the surf. The only noise was the port of the ship, as it gracefully split the water in half. Ahead to the north, the water was just starting to turn a blue-green.

"Captain, look there on the horizon", First Mate Adams spoke up from behind the wheel. Captain Stern gazed out of the glass.

"Well, it looks as if we're going to have a beautiful sunrise today, Adams", he replied. The young sailor smiled and continued his work. Captain Stern looked at the lad. He remembered how much Adams reminded him of his son.

"Keep a watch on everything for me, Adams, I have to go check on something", he said. He turned and made his way to the door.

"Aye, aye, Captain", Adams replied.

_Meanwhile in cabin 3-C…_

May was sleeping peacefully, not at all aware of her current location. She squeezed her favorite plush doll. Or…what she thought was her favorite plush doll. She was having that dream again. She knew she would hate herself for it when she woke up, but that was a couple of hours off.

_In her dream…_

May was standing in the largest room of the Gym. Brendan's dad had really outdone himself at this year's party. Everyone in Hoenn, and some out-of-regioners were attending. The vast, spacious room had been decorated in the Gym's colors. A banner that read "Annual Sparkling Diamonds Festival" was hanging above the door. The room was dark, except for the small lights that spread green and blue over portions of the room.

She was wearing her best pink and red dress. It was really fluffy, like a dress that princesses used to wear in medieval times. Her hair was styled in a new way. It was pulled back into a ponytail. Two braided areas of her hair came off the base of the ponytail and clipped together farther down the ponytail so that they looked like to inverted arches forming a rounded "W". She didn't wear any makeup, specifically because Brendan said she didn't need any. If it were for any other reason she may have felt naked without it.

May sighed, and looked for that very same boy who had invited her. Something had caught her attention. A large crowd was gathered at one end of the room. It looked like the people were trying to get the attention of something. When she looked closer, she saw that most of them were girls. Some were cheering and some were starry eyed.

"What in the world", she mused. At one end she saw someone break free of the mob. This action went unnoticed. The figure was only a silhouette due to the poor lighting. May knew exactly who it was, though. Brendan looked around the room. His head stopped when he saw who he was looking for. He quickly made his way over.

"Hey, glad you could make it", he greeted. Her breathing stifled silently when she saw him. He was dressed in a formal uniform. It wasn't a tuxedo, just a very nice formal outfit. He was wearing black slacks and a grey uniform top, with a white undershirt. His trademark hat was gone, leaving his black hair to decorate the top of his head.

"Hey, your dad really did a chore this year", she replied.

"Yeah, he always did know how to party", he said. May smiled.

"Like father, like son", she said. They both giggled. May was going to tell him something when a slow song came over the speakers. They looked around. Couples were pairing off, and were starting to slow dance to the speed of the music. They looked at each other, and started to blush, May looked away, and Brendan looked at the ground. When she looked back, he was scratching the back of his head with a nervous smile.

"Umm, May, will you care to take my hand for this dance", he asked, holding it out. She looked at his hand, then back to him. To answer the question, she placed her hand in his and they walked to the middle of the room. He placed his hands on her hips and she placed her hands on his shoulders. They started to sway with all of the other couples.

_End dream…_

May still had her eyes closed when she woke up. She kept them closed to silently curse herself for having that dream, even though she knew she couldn't help it. She was just glad that it didn't go on for too much longer. Well, sort of. She was still having mixed feelings about it. She squeezed her doll again.

"May, if you're going to hug me awake, then at least squeeze harder and less affectionately please", Brendan's voice rung out.

Her eyes shot open. There was Brendan's face, not even three inches from hers. She yelped and jumped up in surprise and embarrassment. Sylvia jumped in surprise and Susie fell off the bed.

"Be quiet, you'll wake the entire ferry up", he hissed. May looked down at the scene. Her blanket was still on the bed, but was draped partly over Brendan's pallet. She guessed she had fallen out of bed in the middle of the night.

"What", Brendan asked, looking up at her staring at him. He was drowsy eyed, he must have just wakened up a few seconds before or after she did.

"Nothing, you just scared me", she replied. She sat on her bed and started to stroke Susie, who had just gotten back on the bed.

"I scared _you_? I was the one that just woke up to you hugging the life out of me", he playfully snapped.

"I fell out of bed, I thought you were my Azurill doll", she countered, rolling her eyes.

"What time is it anyway", Brendan yawned, changing the subject. May turned on a light and looked at the clock over the door.

"Five thirty", she said.

"Good, that's two more hours of sleep", he replied. He lay back down and pulled Sylvia into him. The Vulpix didn't care, just so long as she was comfortable. May smiled deviously. She carefully placed Susie on the bed to sleep and made her way to the other of Brendan.

"Could you get the light, May", he said with closed eyes. She reached over and stretched as far as she could and switched the light off. May then lay down and gently wrapped her arms around the boy. He tensed slightly at her touch.

"May, what are you doing", he asked, in a drowsily annoyed tone. She really didn't know herself.

"What are you talking about", she asked in return, before the silence turned into an awkward one.

"Well, I'm no detective, but you are hugging me…again", he replied. He had relaxed now, thinking it was only a joke. He half expected her to get up any second now and retreat in embarrassment. He knew her very well.

"I don't hear you complaining", she whispered in his ear. He was shocked. She had never been this intimate with her pranks.

"Okay, May, you're scaring me, c'mon stop joking", he almost stuttered. She giggled to herself and gave him a short, quick squeeze.

"It's not a joke", she cooed. She was surprised she could keep her cool, she felt so giddy at the moment. Brendan was absolutely terrified, though he didn't show it. He thought his best friend had lost it.

"May, let go, I mean it", he said. All of the drowsiness had left his voice. A dead giveaway.

"Or what", she breathed sweetly. Brendan took three really deep, unnoticeable breaths. He just assumed this was a joke to make him freak out. Well, he wasn't about to crack this early on.

"Or I'll-", he started.

"Bellossom!" Susie cried. Apparently they were interrupting her sleep, and she got a little too annoyed with it. The three on the floor jump in surprise. Sylvia, deciding that she had enough of May's hands rubbing uncomfortably against her back, left for the bed Susie was occupying.

"_You alright_", she asked. Susie shook her head.

"_Sometimes I just cannot stand them_", Susie replied. She rolled over and tried to get back to sleep. Sylvia did the same.

"Or what", May repeated, this time much quieter. Brendan rolled over in her arms. Even though the light was dim, she could still make out an unmistakable smirk on his face.

"Or I might just have to kiss you to make that mouth of yours close", he whispered. She blushed ten shades of pink. He meant it as a joke to silence her, but it she still took it seriously. Why was she acting like this? Was she really falling for him? Well, she did have her arms around him and was enjoying it.

_It's just a prank, it's just a prank_, she thought, trying to convince herself that it really was. Who was she kidding, she knew this was no prank. She had fallen for him. May had to face facts, she had fallen for him a long time ago. She realized it now, and couldn't be happier. She was no longer confused.

"Why don't you give it a try?" she said softly. Now it was Brendan's turn to blush. He was just fooling around, he didn't mean it.

"May, are you serious", he asked. She quickly tried to act normal.

"No, I'm just kidding", she said. A growl from the bed made their voices lower.

"Oh, you had me scared, well, I guess you can let go now, I want to try and get some sleep", he said, trying to tug himself free. She panicked.

"Actually, I'd rather hold on to you a little longer, I had a nightmare before we woke up, and I really don't want to go back to sleep without some sort of security", she lied. He sighed, and then rolled over.

"Fine, but no funny business", he yawned. She silently squealed with delight. Who cared if she hated herself for it? She slowly squeezed him tighter. Brendan might have protested if he wasn't already dreaming.

_In Lanette's cabin…_

"Yeah, that's right, we should be arriving at Castelia in a few hours", Lanette said to the screen in front of her. Wally watched her through the monitor as she looked at him.

"That's great. Remember, take the last ferry home, I don't want you to waste your day of vacation for me. Relax, and enjoy Unova", Wally said. Lanette smiled.

"I don't think I can stay from you that long", she said. Wally smiled in return.

"Sure you can, I think you'll fall in love with Unova's PokéCenters' Storage Boxes", he teased. She stuck her tongue out.

"Put that away before you hurt yourself", he said.

"You're just lucky I'm not back there, or I'd kick your butt", she replied.

A knock came upon the door.

"Oh, hold on, Wallywhirl, I'll be just a sec", she said, using his Pokémon nickname.

"Oh, alright, be quick, I have to start as Champion today, and I can't be late for my first battle", he replied. She gave him another quick smile before pushing mute on the monitor.

Wally watched as her door opened, and two uniformed men grabbed her roughly by the arms. He couldn't hear the scuffle, but watching it put the sound into his ears. He watched in fear as Lanette fought the two men. They attempted to drag her out of her room. As a last ditch effort she lunged for one of her Pokéballs on the desk. She missed. They grabbed her arms and wrestled her out of the room.

"LANETTE!" Wally cried. He quickly ended the call and dialed in another number.

_In cabin 3-C…_

The call of a Houndour rang throughout the room. Then came its growl. The Houndour was then replaced with a Scarmory, whose screeched made Brendan jump out of his skin and Susie to yelp in surprise. May and Sylvia were too deep in sleep to stir. He squirmed out of May's grip and looked for his PokéNav. He found the device, and clicked the green flashing light.

"Hello?"

"Brendan, quick, get up and get dressed", came Wally's distressed voice through the speaker.

"Whoa, whoa. Wally, calm down and tell me what's going on", Brendan said, now fully awake and ready to do what he needed to help his friend.

"Alright, I was just talking to Lanette until she opened her door. Two men grabbed her and drug her out, they looked like they were part of a gang. They weren't Team Aqua or Magma, I don't know what they're a part of. Just get up and start looking. Hurry!" he explained.

"Alright, I'll get to it, don't worry", Brendan said quickly. He ended the call and pulled on his pants. Knowing that his night shirt would be enough he quickly grabbed up his Pokéball belt, and returned Sylvia. May sat up and he spoke out.

"May, get up, get dressed, get your Team and meet me on deck", he shouted. May quickly shot up and sleepily followed the instructions.

Brendan rushed out of the cabin with Nicole's Pokéball in hand. He was going to be ready. His room wasn't far from the stairs and he climbed them three at a time to the deck. He got there and looked around.

"Where are you", he asked to himself. He crept around a corner and stopped as he heard voices.

"And you're sure this'll bring him out", a man's voice asked.

"Yeah, from what the boss said, she's one of his friends. He'll come running", another said. Brendan peeked around the corner. There were only two. Lanette was on the ground, struggling against the ropes that bound her. A tape covered her mouth, muffling her cries. He had better wait for May. He could take them both, but he wasn't going to put his Pokémon in any unnecessary danger. He heard footsteps behind him. He quickly turned and put his hand on May's mouth. She started to protest, but he brought his Pokéball holding hand to his mouth. He put up a finger and she stopped.

"Shh, look", he whispered. With Brendan's hand still over her mouth she peeked out and gazed at the scene. He pulled her back after he thought she had seen enough. When he let her mouth free, he almost shuddered at how mad she looked.

"What do we do", she asked.

"We use our Double Trouble Duo", he said.

"Jacob and Shockbry, the old one-two punch, it's been a while", May replied. Brendan smiled. He clipped Nichole's Pokéball back on his belt and unclipped Shockbry's. May unclipped Jacob's.

"What's taking him so long, don't tell me we nabbed the wrong girl", on man said impatiently.

They started to hear clapping. Slow clapping. They each grabbed a Pokéball from their belts.

"Who's there?" the first on called. Brendan walked slowly out from behind his corner. He was the clapper.

"Bravo, gentlemen, bravo. You know, the next time you kidnap someone, make sure you know who that person's friends are. Because you never know who that person might have as a friend. Like say, I don't know, Hoenn's Champion", he said in a mocking tone. Lanette cheered through her tape.

"There he is!" the second man cried. They both hurled their Pokéballs, revealing a Mightyena and a Salamence.

May walked from behind her corner.

"For messing with our friend, the penalty is a beating of a lifetime", she threatened.

"Wait, before we deliver a first class butt kicking, who are you", Brendan interjected, stalling the battle.

"I'm glad you asked", the first man said. The two and their Pokémon took a starting dance position.

"We are the axel of determination", the first sang.

"The motor of all dedication", the other sang into note.

"We protect the world from the pressure of law and rules", the first man intoned.

"All of our enemies run in fear and look like fools", the second caroled. They each through there black burglar outfits aside. Underneath, they both wore white uniforms. A big, red, bold "R" was printed on the front. One of them had short blonde hair, the other had blue.

"Stanley", the blonde one said.

"Rodger that, Rodger. We need some assistance guys", Stanley called to his Pokémon. The Mightyena and Salamence cheered together and they all fell within a perfectly symmetrical pose. The gangsters had their arms crossed and were leaning their backs against each other. Their Pokémon were in front of them and took a proud pose before them.

"That's right, we're Team Rocket, and we will rock you", they both cheered.

"Team Rocket? Never heard of you", Brendan said. The team dropped their proud looks and picked up shocked, embarrassed ones.

"Well you must not get out much, because we're the best gang in the world", Rodger said, now very annoyed.

"Yeah, no, sorry, the only gangs we know are Team Aqua and Magma, Rocket doesn't ring a-", Brendan started.

"Does it matter? I don't think Lanette is really interested in your conversation! I know I'm no!" May shouted, scaring everyone in front of her.

"Sorry, May. Alright, let's crush these guys", Brendan said. He threw his Pokéball as their opponents' Pokémon got into an attack stance.

"Manectric!" Shockbry cried.

"Swampert!" Jacob roared. He looked at his partner and knew exactly what the routine was going to be.

"Salamence, use Gust", commanded Stanley.

"Combine that with a Shadow Ball, Mightyena!" ordered Rodger.

The Salamence flapped its wings and sent two small tornados toward their opponents. The Shadow Ball got caught in them and they turned into two purple haze tornados.

"Jacob, jump and hit'em with a Hydro Pump", May shouted.

"Shockbry, strafe left and use Charge!" Brendan instructed. Their Pokémon did as commanded. Jacob used his strong legs to leap into the air. He fired a concentrated stream of water at the aggressors. The attackers were blasted across the deck and came to a wet halt against the railing, along with their partners. Shockbry moved to her left and started storing Electric Energy in her torso and head. Team Rocket's attacks missed.

"Alright, it's time for the One Two Punch, you two know what to do!" Brendan and May shouted together.

"Manectric!" cried Shockbry as she rushed forward to deliver her opponents a near-lethal Volt Tackle. To keep their enemies at bay, Jacob hit them with a Water Gun.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Team Rocket screamed as the surge of electricity surged through their wet and highly conductive bodies. Shockbry had hit them so hard that they were literally sent flying off of the ship.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off for now!" they cried until they became only a spec in the grey-pink sky.

"And good riddance", Brendan said, turning to see May helping Lanette out of her ropes.

"Ow", she complained as the tape came off, "thanks you guys, you still got it."

"You can't lose instinct", Brendan bragged walking over to Shockbry.

"You okay", May asked. Lanette nodded, and gazed over at Brendan.

"Here, you deserve this, girl", he said, holding out a Pink PokéBlock to the Manectric. Instead of taking the treat, the Pokémon excitedly jumped up and did her best to hug the Trainer. He tensed as the discharged of electricity transferred to him, but hugged her back. Jacob walked up to May and nudged her with his elbow. She smiled and rubbed his neck.

"Sorry, you know I don't carry PokéBlocks, better go mooch Brendan, not me", she giggled. He didn't leave, instead he just stood there and let her rub the sensitive area behind his head.

"I'd better go and get Captain-", Brendan started.

"No need, I saw enough", Captain Stern said coming down from the bridge.

"Impressive, weren't they", Lanette finally spoke up.

"Yes, they were. You two know each other's Pokémon as well as each other", Stern replied.

"You'd have to know'em well to use combos like that", Brendan said, watching the sunrise.

"Speaking of our Pokémon", May said, grabbing two more of her Pokéballs, "come out and get some fresh air guys!"

She threw her Pokéballs and five more Pokémon were now on the deck. Blade, May's Scarmory, Milly, her Milotic, Fang, her Zangoose, Sally, her Mawile, and Susie now stood on the deck stretching and yawning.

"Good idea. Alright you guys, rise and shine", Brendan shouted, throwing his Pokéballs out too. Now stood five more Pokémon. Along with May's team of six, and Shockbry, Nicole was now out, as was Jamie. The others included Star, his Absol, Alloy, his Metagross, and Ace, his Swellow.

"I would send out Patty, but I think she would be a little big", Brendan stated, patting a Premier Ball on his belt.

"Wait, why do you have seven Pokémon? Regulation is six", Lanette asked.

"Well, before I left, Mom gave me this little guy and I didn't have time to stop by Pokémon Center", Brendan explained, picking up Jamie and petting him behind his ears.

"Okay. I guess I'll go and get my team", Lanette said. She started skipping away, before adding to herself, "And I need call my Wallywhirl."

_In her room…_

"Lanette! Are you okay? What happened?" Wally asked quickly as soon as he saw Lanette's face in the monitor.

"Don't worry Wallywhirl, I'm fine. It was two members of a gang called Team Rocket. They said they wanted Brendan's Pokémon, but he and May gave them a quick battle they wouldn't forget. I don't think they'll ever bother us again", she explained.

"I really need to thank them", Wally said. Lanette looked closer, she could see dried tears on his face. Poor Wally must have been really upset.

"I'm coming home, Wally, I'm not going to stay here and let you be upset", she said.

"No, enjoy your time there, I wanted you to have a good time, I'll be alright", Wally said.

"Alright, but if I find out you cried again, not only am I coming home, I'm going to have Impedo hit you with Waterfall. Do you understand", she said. He brightened at her threat.

"Yeah, I understand", he said. She beamed and blew him a kiss through the monitor.

"Love you", she said.

"Love you too, now go have some fun", he replied. She flashed him another smile before turning the monitor off and grabbing her team. Since she only had small Pokémon with her, she let them out in the hall. Impedo, her Sharpedo, Anne, her Sableye, Lily, her Pikachu, and Joy, her Corsola, sprang up and tackled her with affection.

_Several hours later..._

_Back on deck…_

"_How much longer until we get there?"_ asked Shockbry impatiently. She, Nicole, and Ace were sitting against a wall watching Jacob playing with the Trainers' youngest Pokémon.

"_Please be patient, it can't be too much longer"_, Nicole replied.

"Yeah, right", Shockbry nagged. Nicole refused to speak up any further and observed the Pokémon playing in front of them. Sylvia, Anne, Lily, Sally, Jamie, and Susie were trying to wrestle Jacob to the ground, but weren't getting anywhere. Jacob would stoop after one of them tackled his legs. He would also pretend to have a hard time trying to throw them off after they managed to jump on his back.

Brendan and May were standing at the tip of the port. They were leaning against the rail watching their Pokémon play and relax. Lanette was in front of them sketching them as the Pokémon wrestled behind her. She was almost done drawing them and was looking for her colored pencils. Lanette looked at her sketch, realized what she had drawn, looked at her friends, then to her drawing, and finally looked back at her friends before starting to blush and giggle. Her giggling brought Brendan back to reality, he was so deep in thought, it was a wonder he wasn't sleeping.

"What's so funny", May asked, looking down at her giggling friend. Lanette couldn't stop giggling, so she showed them the picture. May blushed hard. Brendan didn't look, he saw their Pokémon wrestling and just had to take a picture. May thought herself lucky that he had found interest in something else before he saw the picture.

"What should I call it", Lanette teased. May grew even redder.

"I think you should start over", May said.

"But you two look so adorable", Lanette pointed out. May couldn't disagree without lying, she thought it was very cute. At some point in the last thirty-five minutes, May had started hugging Brendan's right arm. Very affectionately. It looked like she was really enjoying it.

May sighed.

"Please don't show or tell Brendan, he's already onto me…I think", May pleaded. Lanette smiled, and winked at her.

"Don't worry, I won't tell, unless you get too ridiculous about denying it", she said.

"Thanks", May said.

"How long", Lanette asked, going into her art bag for those elusive colors.

"Let's see now, that Stantler migration happened in July, so I guess about three months now", May said.

"Oh, yeah, that's when Brendan saved you from being trampled", Lanette said. She finally found the right black for Brendan's hair that could be seen beneath his hat.

"Yeah, that's right", May replied. She looked up to see Brendan now wrestling with the Pokémon. Nicole had joined, and so had Star, who really doesn't even like rough housing much. Shockbry, and Ace had fallen asleep where Nicole had left them. The rest of the Pokémon were roaming the ferry, having this been their first cruise.

May would have joined in the fun if the ferry's horn hadn't made them all jump out of their skin.

"Land ho!" Brendan announced.

"Very funny", May said.

"I'm going to collect my Pokémon, and my things", announced Lanette, standing up and giving May a wink and motioning to her sketchpad. Brendan started to return all of his Pokémon. May started doing the same, but left her Mawile out. Brendan left Jamie out. Lanette left Coral out.

A few minutes later they were stepping off of the fairy.

"Remember Lanette, the last ferry will leave at six!" Captain Stern called. Lanette replied with a wave. The trio and their Pokémon made their way to the nearest PokéCenter.

"Wow, I didn't imagine Castelia City to be this big!" May exclaimed, looking every which way at the buildings around them.

"I'll make sure that we get a guide book, and I'll download the map of Unova into our PokéNavs", Brendan stated.

"There's a PokéCenter!" Lanette shouted, and rushed to it, leaving Brendan in May behind in her dust.

"She really likes Storage Boxes, doesn't she", May asked.

"You haven't the slightest clue", Brendan said indifferently.

"Eevee!" Jamie added.

Inside the PokéCenter, everyone turned to look at them.

"Oh, great", Brendan said loud enough for only May to hear. Everyone watched in awe as the celebrity Trainer and his friend walked up to the front counter. There was some whispering about who they were and how famous Brendan was.

"Hello, and welcome to Castelia City's Pokémon Center, how may I help you", the Nurse Joy greeted them.

"Yes, I'm Brendan Pine, and this is May Birch, we are going to be exploring the Unova region over the next few months. We would each like a Unova Pokédex for our exploration", Brendan replied.

"Oh, yes, of course, I will be back in a few moments", the nurse said and left through a room behind the desk.

"Hey, you guys, you have got to come and see this. There are twenty-four Storage Boxes per person here! That's ten more than I have. This place is amazing", Lanette squealed with delight.

"Okay, settle down you're scaring everyone", Brendan said. Lanette lost her excitement. It was replaced by sarcastic annoyance. A small electronic tone kept her from replying. Brendan pulled out his P*DA given to him by his cousin, Michael Krane.

"What is it", May asked.

"It's an email from Michael. He says he'll be in Unova tomorrow. It doesn't say why, though. He probably just wants to show off", Brendan explained.

"Here you are", Nurse Joy said behind them. She handed Brendan and May a Pokédex.

"Wow, they're so sleek and compact", May said, examining hers.

"And they have maps. That means I won't have to download one for our PokéNavs", Brendan added.

"I'm sure you'll find Unova Pokédex very useful on your journey. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes, would you happen to know of a place we could find a guide book?" Brendan asked.

"There is a tourist shop next to the pier, you might find one there", she replied.

"Thank you", Brendan said. Nurse Joy smiled. He turned to Lanette.

"Done", she said, "your passwords are the same as your Hoenn PC's. I've also linked your Storage Boxes together, so you can recover your Hoenn Pokémon too."

"Thanks", May said as Brendan hurried to place his Pokémon in storage.

"Welcome", Lanette returned brightly. May saw Brendan place two Pokéballs onto the tray.

"Why are you putting Patty and Shockbry in storage? You only needed to put one to make regulation", May asked.

"Well, I want to go look for a Unova starter Pokémon, and I don't want to catch one and then have to come back her to get it out of storage", Brendan explained, logging out and picking Jamie up.

"Oh, I think I might do that, too", she said, moving to the PC.

"I'll be heading to a PokéMart, I've got to see what Unova has got for sale", Lanette said, "I'll leave you two alone."

May shuddered at the way she said "alone". Brendan was too busy trying to avoid the staring from the people in the Center to notice. Sometimes being the Hoenn Region's Champion just sucked. He saw a few Communication Terminals lined against a wall and decided to give home a call. He deposited the correct amount of money and picked up the receiver.

"Hey, how's our Champ", his mother greeted. He gawked at her and the room behind her. Every one of his friends was there, including May's parents.

"Wow, what's with the party in the background", Brendan said.

"Since we all knew you'd be calling, we invited some of your followers", Norman replied.

"Hey, Brendan called, he's here right now", Katherine called to an unseen audience. Almost immediately, seven more people joined the mob behind his mom. Malinda was among them.

"Heya Brendan", she greeted. She had a huge crush on him. She thought it was secret, but the way she acted around him let everyone know the truth.

"Hey everyone", Brendan said. He looked above them and saw a banner that said "Go Brendan!" in blue.

"What's that banner for?" he queried.

"Well, it's to show that we wish you luck at the gyms", Katherine replied.

"You guys, I've said it once and I'll say it again, I'm not here for the gyms", he said.

"Well, in case you change your mind then", Malinda said.

"Where's May", Professor Birch asked.

"Here she is", Brendan said, getting up and letting May sit down. He, Sally, and Jamie left the PokéCenter, and went stood out in the sunshine. Not too long after, May emerged. She looked at him and gave him that "What now?" look of hers.

"Let's go explore the outskirts for new Pokémon", he suggested.

"Let's go", she agreed.

_On the outskirts of Castelia..._

"It doesn't matter does it", Brendan asked her, as they were searching the beach for Water Type Pokémon.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter where you go, just so long as I'm there", he replied.

"What are you talking about", she asked.

"I've been thinking May", he said, standing up, "I've realized that some of the major events of my life involved you, and so did many of the minor ones. I have also noticed that most of my adventures had you in them, right alongside me."

"So?"

She was beginning to get nervous. Was he onto her?

"I think I can conclude something", he said.

"What's that?"

He moved closer to her, he gently grabbed her upper arm.

"I think you think of me as something more than a friend."

All of the air escaped May's breath. She was scared, yet anxious at the same time. This was it, she was going to confess now. All of her feelings for him.

"Brendan, I-", she started. He started to laugh.

"You should have seen the look on your face", Brendan snickered, letting go of her arm to hold his sides. She became really annoyed at this. She hit him over the head, hard. Jamie laughed at him. Sally was picking flowers for a bouquet.

"Don't mess with my emotions like that!" she flamed. Brendan picked himself off of the ground. He was no longer laughing.

"Sorry, if it hurt you that much, I won't do it again", he said in a depressed tone. May dropped her angry attitude. She sighed.

"No, I'm sorry, I overreacted", she apologized. She pulled him into a quick, friendly hug.

"Hey, what's that over there", Brendan mused, pulling from May's grasp to investigate a new Pokémon.

He pulled his Pokédex out, and scanned the Pokémon before him.

"Dewott, the Discipline, Otter Pokémon. It is the evolved form of Oshawott. Dewott can detach the two shells on its hips and use them as bladed weapons. All Dewott strictly train themselves in a particular Scalchop technique. The nature of these techniques depends on the Dewott itself", the Pokédex explained.

"That sounds like my kind of Pokémon", Brendan said, "Okay, Jamie, surprise that Dewott with Skull bash, full power!"

Jamie rushed out of the brush and charged at the Dewott. His head started to glow white, indicating the move he was using. The Dewott may have been taken by surprise if Brendan hadn't shouted at the top of his lungs. Jamie passed right under it as the Dewott jumped into the air. It detached one of its shells and used Razor Shell against the Eevee. It hit Jamie with enough force to send him skidding backwards. He looked at his Trainer to reassure he was okay.

"Alright Jamie, let's try using Attract!" called Brendan. Jamie really didn't like the idea of using such a, well, girl move. But, he did as he was instructed. He moved close enough to use the move. He closed his eyes and when they opened, hearts replaced his irises and pupils. He did his best to look into the Dewott's eyes. It took a couple of seconds, but the Dewott's concentration broke, and its stern expression was replaced with one of pure affection.

"Great, it's immobilized by love. Good work Jamie", Brendan cheered. Jamie gladly stopped the move. May watched, impressed with the way Brendan incapacitated the Dewott. Even Sally stopped picking flowers to watch.

"Alright, go Pokéball!" Brendan said, hurling a Net Ball at the Dewott. The ball captured the Pokémon. After the third shake of the Pokéball, it beeped, signaling a successful catch.

"Wow, you used only one Pokéball, that's impressive", May said. She had never been Pokémon catching with Brendan, so she didn't know what to expect.

"It's all about what ball to use when", he replied, going to pick the Pokéball up. Jamie had beaten him there and gave the sphere a curious sniff before walking up to his trainer.

"Yes!" Brendan cheered holding up his the Net Ball for all to see, "My first Unova Pokémon!"

It seems our hero has got a new friend. But what about May, will she be able to find a Pokémon too? You'll have to find out next time.

_Somewhere at sea…_

"I can't believe you let them beat us like that", Rodger complained, kicking his legs hard against the water.

"Me? It was you that didn't react quick enough to finish our combo", Stanley retorted, kicking hard as he and his partner pushed a large piece of driftwood through the water.

"Salamence", the giant dragon groaned on top of the log.

"Salamence is right, we shouldn't be fighting. We should be trying to come up with another plan to snag that Brendan's Pokémon", Rodger agreed.

"And we won't give up until we get them", Stanley established.

"Hey, I think I can see land", Rodger announced. The other three looked to where he was pointing.

"I think our luck is starting to turn around", Stanley mused. They heard something behind them.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" they all exclaimed as a large wave capsized them.

Irony, I would call it.

**T.R.E. updates start Monday.**


	3. Ty

**It looks like I'm collecting quite a crowd with this story. You guys don't know what that means to me. *Sniffle* Anyway, here's a new chapter for you.**

Ty

_On the outskirts of Castelia City…_

"Alright, now to find a name for you", Brendan said. The Dewott he had captured had taken was a very kind one. It wasn't like others that had to get used to being domesticated. It seemed to like the idea of being caught.

Brendan knew this Dewott was female because Jamie's Attract wouldn't have affected her if she was a boy.

"Hmmm…how do you like the name Shelle?"

The Dewott looked at him curiously. Jamie, who was being held by May, leaped from her arms and approached the Otter Pokémon. She looked at him, and backed up a little bit. A slight blush ran across her nose.

"_I like that name", _he told her. The Dewott smiled. She looked at her new Trainer.

"Dewott", she said, nodding her head.

"Perfect", Brendan said. He got out his Oran Box. From it, he pulled out a Sky Blue Bow.

"Not only is this stylish, it also raises your Defense and Attack", he said, placing it behind her left ear. Jamie looked at her. She walked over nervously.

"_How do I look?"_ she asked. Jamie smiled.

"_You look great", _he said honestly. She blushed.

"_Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself", _Shelle replied.

"_You're not still being affected by my Attract are you?" _Jamie asked, slightly embarrassed.

"_No", _Shelle said, even more embarrassed.

"Mawile", Sally said to May. May looked down. The Mawile was holding out a very beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Why thank you", May said, taking the flowers. The Pokémon was always doing things like this for her.

"Mawile", she said, pointing to Brendan. May almost panicked. Sally new, and if her Pokémon knew, who else did?

"I don't know", May said, looking down at her. The Mawile looked at her with an expression that said, "it's up to you".

"_Um, you're really starting to make me nervous", _Jamie said. Shelle kept inching closer to him, with her backed turned in embarrassment.

"_Sorry, it's just that I've never seen an Eevee before", _Shelle said.

"Hey, May", Brendan called. May flinched. "Do you want to go back into the city or do you want to stay and look for some more Pokémon?"

"Let's head back, Lanette has to be done shopping by now", she replied, trying to avoid the stern expression she was getting from Sally. They made their way back down the dirt path that led down to the city. The first place they stopped by was the Pokémon Center, for obvious reasons.

"She's not here", Brendan stated. Jamie was on Brendan's back, just as he had done with Sylvia the day before. He found that Jamie rested his head on top of his hat, instead of looking up, like Sylvia and his other Pokémon do. Shelle was at his feet, trying to find a way to get up to Jamie. Sally was resting in May's arms, her plantlike mouth was draped over May's shoulder.

"Hey, let's go and get a guidebook", May suggested. Brendan looked at her, then carefully stooped to pick up a very anxious Dewott.

"Dewott", she said happily.

"You like being held?" Brendan asked.

"_Just as long as I'm close to Jamie"_, she replied. Jamie gulped slightly, he didn't know how to handle someone like this. Brendan took Shelle's reply as a "yes" and let her get comfortable in his arms before getting walking out.

"Excuse me!" someone shouted panic stricken as he ran into the Center. He almost knocked May down on his way in.

"You've got to help me, I've got a very hurt Pokémon that needs medical attention", he said. In his arms was a very bad looking Tirtouga up to the nurse.

"Oh my", she said after a quick look at the Pokémon. She pushed a button, and immediately three Chansey wheeled in an emergency bed. The boy placed his Pokémon on it. The Tirtouga was wheeled back through the doors. The Nurse Joy asked for the boy's Pokédex. He handed it over.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I was having a Pokémon battle with a stranger. We were up against a Boldore. The battle was working in my favor until my opponent told the Boldore to use Stone Edge. You can probably guess what happened next", he explained, terrified. The nurse put the explanation into the computer for the doctors to see.

"Please, have a seat over there. Try to calm yourself. Your Pokémon will be fine", Nurse Joy said. The boy solemnly made his way over to the wall and sat down. Brendan knew he was going to be putting off getting a guidebook. He walked over to the tense boy. May followed close behind. Sally readjusted her mouth back over May's shoulder. Brendan sat down quietly down next to the boy. He placed Shelle on a seat beside him. Jamie came down next. She smiled when he reached the seat. He smiled nervously and scooted away. She got next to him and sat down. May sat down next to them.

Brendan thought about how to approach this boy. He knew what this Trainer was going through, the same had happened with Nicole when she was a Torchic.

"Hey, you know, your Pokémon is in good hands", he said. The boy looked up from behind his hands. He pushed some of his blonde hair out of his face.

"I know you, your Hoenn's Champion right?" the boy said. Brendan nodded.

"Yep, Brendan Pine, I'm on vacation right now, though", Brendan said.

"Oh, I'm Ty, Ty Wilson", Ty replied.

"It's nice to meet you", Brendan said, shaking Ty's hand. May smiled. She never really got to see Brendan's sympathetic side before.

"Do you think that my Pokémon will be alright", Ty asked.

"Yes, I have no doubt in my mind that your Pokémon will be fine", Brendan said.

"How do you know?"

"Because I went through the exact same thing you're going through right now", Brendan said. Ty looked amazed.

"You mean, you lost a battle", he asked.

"Yeah. My Pokémon aren't invincible, I've lost my share of battles before."

May was surprised he admitted that, but she knew her best friend wasn't a liar. Most of the time.

"It's kinda hard to believe that, I mean, you are Hoenn's Champion", Ty said.

"You're a new Trainer aren't you", Brendan said. Ty nodded.

"Thought so."

Brendan pulled a large book out of one of his bags. _Memories_ was printed on the cover.

"This is my photo album, every one of my most precious memories are in here. Why don't you look through it, it might take your mind off of your Pokémon", Brendan suggested. Ty took the book. He seemed to be distracted from his Pokémon for the moment. Brendan looked at May. She gave him an approving smile. He looked at the two Pokémon on the chair next to him. He pulled out his camera to capture the scene. May looked at them too.

"How cute", she whispered, not wanting to disturb the two.

Jamie had scooted to the right edge of the chair, as close to Brendan as he could. He was asleep, and Shelle had taken it upon herself to move herself in between Jamie and the chair, making it so that Jamie was asleep in her lap. She was leaning against Brendan's hip, slowly stroking Jamie's left ear. Shelle looked up curiously after he snapped the photo. She knew there would be trouble for doing what she had done, but in the back of her mind, it was worth it.

"Hey, who's this?" Ty asked, as Brendan placed his camera back into the bag. Brendan looked at the photo Ty was pointing to.

It was a photo of Malinda and Brendan. Her arms were around him. Her back was to the camera, but it was quite obvious who it was. No one else had the red hair she did. Most of her body covered the scene, but there was no doubt about what was going on.

"That's not supposed to be in there", Brendan said, alarmed. He grabbed at the album, but Ty held it away. Brendan didn't try to add to the attention he was already getting, so he stopped and waited for Ty to drop his guard. May was curious about what the boys were fighting over. She leaned over the seat next to her and peered over Brendan's shoulder. What she saw made her heart hit rock bottom. The picture of Malinda kissing Brendan almost made her burst into tears. She hid her sadness, but SSallyusie still felt her quivering.

"Mawile", she said. Hopping out of May's arms, she left the PokéCenter, with her Trainer right behind her.

"Sally, where are you go-oomph!" May called. She had collided with Lanette, who was going back to the Center.

"Hey, May, I was just looking for you", Lanette said. She pulled the brunette to her feet.

"You were?" May asked, shaken.

"Yeah, I found something that I think you'll find useful", Lanette said. She rummaged through one of her shopping bags. "That is, if I can find it."

"Mawile", Sally said, holding up a book that had fallen from one of Lanette's bags.

"Oh, thank you", Lanette said. She handed the book out to May. The book title read How to Read, Understand, and Get to Dense Boys. Lanette was smiling. May sunk to her knees, and started to cry. She couldn't hide the sadness of her heart break.

"May, it's alright. I only meant it to be a joke", Lanette said, dropping down to comfort her friend.

"It's not that", May whined. By now, Sally had joined in by patting her trainer on the shoulders, as she had seen it done by other humans.

"Come on, there's a café not too far from here, you can tell me there", Lanette said, pulling May to her feet. She thought that it would be best if Brendan didn't see May in this state.

_Meanwhile…_

"Hey, where's May?" Brendan asked, after he managed to get his book back from Ty.

"Who?"

"My friend, she was just here." Brendan looked at Shelle. She was sleeping along with Jamie. To let them sleep in piece, he returned them to their Pokéballs.

"Maybe she's using the Ladies' Room", Ty suggested.

"I doubt it. May always tells someone before she leaves a room, something happened. I'm going to look for her", Brendan said, standing. Ty stood too.

"I'll go with you, I know Castelia better than anyone."

The two left the air conditioned building for the warm air outside.

"Alright, we need to narrow our search, what kinds of places do your friend like to hang out?" Ty asked. He looked at Brendan.

"Let's see, tall grassed fields, thick forests, my house", Brendan started. He thought about what May liked. He soon got it. May may be somewhat tomboyish, but like most girls, she liked designer clothing. Brendan snapped his fingers.

"Pichu Clothing Clubs", he added.

"I know where there's one", Ty said. He started to walk down the side walk. Brendan brought out Star.

"Absol", she cried. Ty looked at her with awe.

"Wow, I've never seen an Absol this close before", he said.

"Alright, now we're ready to go", Brendan announced. They continued to walk in the direction of the Pichu Clothing Club Emporium.

_In Purrloin Café…_

"And that's it", May sniffed. Lanette looked at her. She didn't know whether she wanted to laugh, or be sympathetic. She chose the latter.

"May", she said with a humoristic sigh, "that was a dare. I dared Malinda to kiss him. Besides that was almost a year ago. And if it makes you feel better, he didn't enjoy it at all."

"Really", May asked, with hope. Lanette nodded, and sipped her coffee. May started to giggle.

"What now?" Lanette asked, amused.

"I can't believe I got worked up for nothing", May giggled. Lanette shook her head in sarcasm.

"You and your overestimations."

"Here we are", Ty said. Brendan gawked at the massive building. He was so glad he was a boy. He didn't think he could handle life as a girl. With all of the makeup, clothes, drama, and perfection, he would just lose it. He shook off the feeling and entered the building.

"What floor do you want to start on", Ty asked, on the inside. Brendan looked around, the back wall was nowhere to be seen. The place was having a slow day, not many people were there. But mascots were. There were more faces of Pokémon in this room than at a parade, and PokéContest combined.

"Hold on. Before we get lost, let's keep this simple", Brendan replied, he kept a hand on Star, who he was afraid might get separated from him to never be seen again in this maze. He walked up to the greeter.

"Excuse me, have you seen a girl about my age with brown hair and a bandana come in here", he asked. The lady stared at him. He ignored her.

"U-uh, not that I can recall", she stuttered. He ignored her again.

"Thanks", he said. He turned to Ty. "Well, she's not here. Let's go look somewhere else."

"Absol", Star agreed. Once again outside, they both pondered May's whereabouts. Brendan was glad to be out of there, he felt so out of place in a clothing outlet.

"She wouldn't leave the city, one of our friends has to leave at six and we both promised to explore the city with her", Brendan explained.

"Wait, did you say she was wearing a bandana?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Was it red, with a white Pokéball outline on it by any chance", Ty queried. Brendan looked at him weird.

"Yeah, how do you know", he asked.

"Look behind you", Ty said. Brendan turned around. He sighed when he saw that May was chatting with Lanette at a café.

"I am so glad we didn't start looking in here", Brendan stated, pointing to the clothing backed leviathan of a store.

"Well, when are you going to tell him", Lanette asked in a hushed voice. May turned pink.

"I'm sort of waiting for the right moment. You know, a sunset or romantic cave or something", May answered.

"Speak of the devil", Lanette said. Terrified, May turned around, she didn't know how close he was and was afraid he might have heard her. She relaxed, though, when she saw him on the other side of the giant window. He was returning Star, since the café didn't allow Pokémon inside. He and Ty entered the building.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here", Brendan asked. Lanette got an idea.

"I could ask you the same thing", she said. Brendan gave her an awkward look. He and Ty grabbed two chairs from a different table and sat down next to the girls at their small table.

"Well, my best friend decided she was going to take off without telling anyone, so I needed to come and look for her", he explained, completely oblivious to what Lanette was trying to do.

"Are you sure that's why you're here", Lanette asked. May could feel her face start to heat up. She caught on to what Lanette was trying to do. She knew she would have to change the subject, and quickly.

"Sorry, Lanette practically dragged me here. Anyway, how did you find me?" May said.

"It wasn't easy. Let's just say it was lucky that this place was right across the street from a Pichu Clothing Club", he explained.

"We'd be in there all day long if I didn't see you in here", Ty added. Lanette turned her attention to him.

"I'm afraid we haven't met, I'm Lanette", she said, holding out her hand.

"Ty, nice to meet you", he replied, shaking her hand. May silently sighed, she got out of another one.

"You have a PC account don't you", Lanette asked Ty.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I have to personalize it for you", Lanette said ecstatically. Brendan and May exchanged sarcastic glances. Brendan stood to leave.

"Where are you going", May asked.

"To the tourist shop. I'm going to get a guide book. See you at the PokéCenter", he answered. Lanette softly kicked May under the table. May looked at her. She gulped when she saw that Lanette was giving her that "Go with him, or I'll let the Skitty out of the bag" look.

"I'll come too", she said. May stood up and followed Brendan out of the café.

"So", Ty elongated, not sure how to make conversation with Lanette.

"Yes, I do have a boyfriend", she stated simply. Ty turned red.

"That-I wasn't going ask you that", Ty said, taken aback. Lanette smiled deviously.

"I know", she said slyly.

"That'll be three hundred and eighty PokéDollars", the shop's cashier said. Brendan took a look at the price tag once more.

"But the price is four hundred", Brendan interjected.

"My manager is a big fan of yours, he says you can have a small discount on whatever you purchase", the cashier replied.

"I'm sorry, but I don't take fan discounts", Brendan said. He took out the four hundred PokéDollars and was about to pay when a boy not so older than himself came from the door from behind the cashier.

"I insist, please take my offer", he nearly pleaded.

"Okay, since you insist", Brendan gave in. He didn't like the idea of taking the discount, but he decided it would have been better for all of them if he did. He took the book and went to look for May.

"Let's see…how to tell him, how to tell him", May mused, looking through the table of contents of her copy of How to Read, Understand, and Get to Dense Boys. She didn't find what she was looking for.

May knew how to tell him, and she wanted to tell him so badly. Her only fear was his reaction. Would he feel the same way? Would he tell her his heart was already out for someone? Would there friendship be ruined? All of these questions swam around in her head.

"May? Are you done looking around? I'm ready to go", Brendan said, peering around the corner of a shelf. She jumped and fumbled the book she was holding behind her back.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go", she replied with a nervous smile.

_Meanwhile…_

Shelle couldn't believe it. She falls asleep for three minutes, and she's returned to her Pokéball. She paced back and forth, thinking about Jamie. His soft, warm fur gave her comfort, even if she was just thinking about it.

The environment the Pokéball made for her suited her well. She felt quite at home in the little sphere. She was on a small archipelago. The water that ran through the chain of islands was shallow. Just the way she liked it. She would have been swimming if it wasn't for Jamie. To her That Eevee was something more. She didn't know what. But even more puzzling, she didn't know why she felt the way she did about him.

_In Jamie's Pokéball…_

Jamie was walking through his forest habitat in his own Pokéball. The speckles of sunlight drifted through the canopy of the varieties of trees. The small Fox Pokémon was enjoying the many sweet scents the cool breeze was blowing toward him. He was thinking of Shelle.

"It's weird. I'm thinking about the same Pokémon that makes me nervous", he said to himself. The leaves were picked up by the breeze. He stopped to watch them dance. He found it cool that the Pokéball was able to make the season autumn. It was his favorite season, for obvious reasons.

"What is it with that Dewott? She acts weird when she gets near me. I wish she would just be normal", he sighed.

Suddenly, the world around him disappeared. He knew what was happening and waited for the light of the outside world to form in his eyes as he was being released from the Pokéball. Jamie felt solid ground beneath him when he was fully out of the little ball.

"Alright, now, let's get back to the PokéCenter", Brendan stated. He and May were in front of the tourist shop. He picked up Jamie and cradled him into his arms.

"Dewott", Shelle said up to Jamie. He froze. He squirmed in Brendan's arms until he could see her on the ground next to Brendan's feet.

"_What is she doing out?"_ he asked. Brendan looked to where the Eevee was looking. Brendan pondered over what Jamie had said. He thought he had the right answer,

"Shelle? Oh, I originally brought her out, but she insisted that you had to come out too", Brendan explained. The understanding look he got from his Eevee told him he hit the mark. Jamie turned back to look at Shelle. She was smiling at him and was rocking from side to side. To Jamie, she looked like she was dancing slightly. He got even more nervous as Brendan lowered him to be with his teammate. When he felt the concrete of the sidewalk again, he sighed.

"_Hey", _Shelle greeted. He smiled weakly.

"May, aren't you going to let one of your Pokémon out?" Brendan asked.

"No. I figured that if I didn't let one of my team out, you wouldn't get in trouble. Remember, you can only have one Pokémon in your team out at a time in public. So, when people see us, they'll think that either Jamie or Shelle is mine. Get it", May explained. He thought it over, and then nodded.

They started for the Pokémon Center. It was closer to them than the Purrloin Café, so they would have to wait for Lanette and Ty to get back. The many pedestrians turned to look at Brendan and May. Particularly Brendan. He just avoided their gazes and continued on. May was focused on the thoughts about the boy walking beside her. She tried to get rid of them, but they lingered just outside her thoughts.

In the Pokémon Center they set their things down and sat down. Brendan brought out his Unova Pokédex. He ran through some of the features of the high-tech device. It's search feature was slightly different. Other than that it was much like his Hoenn Pokédex.

"Excuse me", the PokéCenter's Nurse Joy greeted.

"Yes", Brendan said, putting the small computer away.

"You're a friend of the Pokémon Trainer Ty, are you not", she asked. He nodded.

"This is his Tirtouga, could you please bring it to him", she kindly asked.

"Sure", he replied. She handed him a PokéCenter Pokéball. It was completely white, with a medical cross on it.

"May, stay here, I won't be long", he said. He left the three and walked out to find Ty and Lanette.

He went to Purrloin Café, since that was the last place he saw them.

"So, do you have a girlfriend", Lanette asked. She wanted to know everything about Ty, just like she did when she first met Brendan and May. Ty sat quiet. The small pad on the table was calling his name. All he wanted to do was open it and let his troubles go away.

"Hey, are you listening", Lanette asked. Ty jumped.

"Oh, sorry, I must've zoned out, what did you say?" he replied.

"I asked you, do you have a girlfriend", she asked with anticipation. He didn't answer her. Instead, he dropped his gaze back to the pad in front of him. Lanette cocked her head to the side slightly. She traced his gaze down to the thin book on the table. She reached over and grabbed it without so much as a second thought. She didn't open it until she was sure it wasn't too personal.

"N-no, please, don't…it-it, that's personal", Ty stuttered. He hoped she wouldn't look through it.

"I'm not going to open it if it makes you uncomfortable. Here, I'll let you look through this, first" she said. She pulled her sketchpad out from her shoulder-strapped art bag. Ty took it and opened it to a random page. It was a very detailed drawing of a Pikachu. The color was vivid and almost perfect. The image was titled: Lily.

"Wow, you drew this", he said in awe.

"Yep, I'm a sketch artist", she said. Now that he was distracted, Lanette opened the little book she snagged from the other side of the table. Its contents made her gasp. It was a little sketch pad. This boy had talent. Ever illustration was perfect. The style was different than hers. Hers were still. Ty's drawings featured motion, a lot of motion. Most of them featured Pokémon using moves. The only ones that differed, were ones of a long haired girl. She couldn't be sure what color her hair was because the pictures had no color, but the way he shaded them made her guess the girl was dirty blonde. One of the sketches was titled. The name of the girl was Ginger. The girl had freckles that spread across her nose.

Lanette couldn't see any more because Ty snatched the book back.

"Sorry, it's just that, I really don't like when people see my work", he said quietly. He handed back Lanette's book.

"That girl", she started, "is that…"

"Ginger is a girl that I'm very good friends with. We've known each other since we were six", he explained. He hoped that Lanette didn't see that one picture he drew of her. Lanette kept quiet. Apparently talking about this subject made Ty uncomfortable.

"Oh, good, you two are still here", Brendan said. The two were so distracted that neither of them saw him walk in.

"What are you doing back here? I thought you said that you were going to wait on us back at the PokéCenter", Lanette asked.

"I came to give Ty this", he said. He held out the Center Ball to Ty. Ty took it with excitement.

"Tirtouga's okay", he asked. Brendan nodded.

"I told you that it would be in good hands", Brendan said, "Remember, that Center Ball will stop working once you let your Tirtouga out, so have its original Pokéball ready."

Ty nodded. He clipped the Pokéball on his belt. Brendan saw that Ty had absolutely no Trainer Gear whatsoever. He would have to do something about that.

"Well, I'm going back to the PokéCenter", Brendan said. He turned to leave.

"Well, I'm going to", Lanette said. They were almost at the door when Ty decided he didn't want to be left out.

_Back at the Pokémon Center…_

May scanned through the book Lanette gave her. She found a part that gave information on how to hint that you like him. She read this part intently. She may not have been able to tell directly, but she could at least make him bring the subject up, then maybe. That gave her a problem. She wanted to wait for the right moment.

"Whichever comes first", she said to herself.

"_It's sort of cold in here, huh", _Jamie said. He was shivering slightly. The air conditioning was making it cooler than he found comfortable. The chair he was laying on gave some warmth, but he still found it chilly. Shelle found a chance.

"_Does this help", _she asked. Jamie cringed when she moved herself underneath him again. They were now laying the same way they were the last time they were in the PokéCenter. Jamie started to squirm in embarrassment. Shelle ran her paw across his back. He calmed down. Her touch relaxed him. She brought her paw back to the top of his back and brought it back down. He relaxed and accepted this massage.

May glanced at the door when it opened. She saw Lanette and put her book away. Brendan was right behind her and Ty stepped in a couple of seconds later. Brendan sat right next her. She smiled at him. Lanette went to the PC to personalize Ty's account. Ty went to the front desk to thank the Nurse Joy.

"What are you doing", Brendan asked her.

"Just doing what I usually do", she said. Brendan rolled his eyes.

"Really, I want to know", he persisted.

"I was reading", she said.

"Reading what", he asked.

"Why are you so full of questions all of a sudden", she inquired. He shrugged.

"Just thought it would be interesting to know."

May thought that now would be a good time for a hint.

"Well, I find a lot of things about you interesting", she said.

"So does Ty and Gabby", he added. He may have been Hoenn's current Champion, but at times he could be so dense that it made May feel five times smarter.

"Hey, you guy's it's about time for me to go. Let's head for the docks", Lanette announced. Brendan looked at his watch. It was a quarter to six.

"Already?" Brendan asked.

"Well, time does fly by when you're having fun", Lanette said. They gathered up their things.

"Okay you two. You're going to have to go back inside your Pokéballs. It's going to be crowded at the pier and I don't want anything to happen to you guys", Brendan said to his Pokémon.

"_Aww"_, they said in unison. Jamie really would have liked to have his back petted some more. Shelle really wanted to be with Jamie a little longer.

Brendan returned them and pulled May to her feet.

"Today was great", Lanette said as they were walking the short distance to the ferry that would take Lanette back home.

"To bad you can't stay", May said.

"I would, but Wally can't stand it when I'm gone for too long", Lanette replied. The deck was as Brendan had predicted. It was very crowded with last minute tourist trying to catch the last ferry home.

"It's a good thing no one's paying attention to me", Brendan said.

"Everyone's too busy trying to get home to worry about you", May said. He shrugged. It didn't matter why they weren't staring at him, just so long as they weren't.

"There's my ferry, better get going", Lanette announced. She gave them both friendly hugs and "see ya laters". She left them for a ship that was about the size of the one they arrived on. She boarded and fought through the crowd to get into view of her friends. Lanette waved to them and they waved back. The ferry's horn sounded, and it started to move. They waved her goodbye until the last of the ferry sunk over the horizon.

"Gonna miss her", May asked.

"Yep, but we can still call. I'm just glad it wasn't you that had to leave", Brendan replied. May's heart skipped a beat. Did he just say what she thought he said?

"You mean that?" she asked, full of hope.

"Yeah, did you know that I wouldn't be here right now if you weren't here?" he asked. May was dreaming. She had to be.

"I'm your best friend, of course you wouldn't be here without me", May said, she wanted to know exactly what he meant.

"Yeah, who else would keep me out of trouble? Or tolerate me", he chuckled. May sighed. Maybe this was the next best thing she was looking for. No, this was just a step in what she wanted. Step one, perhaps.

"Let's get back to the PokéCenter. We can spend the night there", Brendan suggested. They wouldn't mind, PokéCenters could act like small hotels for Trainers. He knew it was true because he had spent countless nights in various PokéCenters.

"Hey, Lanette really knows her way around a PC, doesn't she?" Ty asked when they walked in.

"You don't know the half of it", Brendan replied. He and May sat down once again. Ty saw that outside, the sun was setting.

"Do you guys have a place to stay for the night", he asked them.

"We'll stay here tonight", May said.

"No, you two are going to be staying with me and my family tonight", he replied.

"If it won't be a bother", Brendan said.

"It won't be, my mom loves company", he said, "But if you're going to stay, we need to get back right now, she should just be finishing dinner."

"Well, that does beat fast food", May said.

"Yeah, and it would be nice to take a shower with actual pressure", Brendan added. The ferry's shower the night before barely had any pressure at all.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'", Ty said. Ty led them out of the PokéCenter and out of the city.

Ty's home was just on the outskirts of Castelia. It was a decent sized house. Who am I kidding? Ty's home was huge!

"It looks a little small", Brendan said sarcastically. The house was two stories high, and at least six thousand square feet.

"Yeah, my dad is the CEO of a very important business, so, you know, some good things come of that", Ty said.

"Blaziken", Nicole stated.

"Hmm, is it Fire Type compatible", Brendan asked.

"Yes. Any Pokémon is welcome here", Ty replied. He led them inside.

"Zangoose", Fang said. He looked around at the house. It was quite spacious, and there was plenty of places to explore. He would like this place.

"Mom!" Ty called, "I'm home! And I brought guests."

A woman came around a corner. She had the same blonde hair as her son. She was an average size, with cool blue eyes.

"Ty, welcome back", she said. She greeted her son with a motherly hug. She let him go and looked at her guests.

"Ty is that", she started. He nodded.

"Mom, meet Brendan Pine, the Champion of the Hoenn Region, and May, his girlfriend", Ty said.

May and Brendan's faces lit up a ruby red.

"No, we're not a couple", Brendan said.

"Not yet", May said under her breathe so that only she could hear.

"That's too bad, you two would make a cute couple", Ty's mom said. Their faces reddened even more.

"Tell me about it", May muttered to herself.

"Sorry you guys", Ty apologized.

"It's alright, it can be assumed", Brendan said.

"Mom, these two need a place to stay the night. Can they stay here?" Ty asked.

"Why of course, you know that all of your friends are welcome here", his mom replied.

"Alright, come on, I'll show you to your rooms", Ty said.

"Be sure to hurry, dinner is almost ready", his mom called after them.

Ty led the four to a large room.

"Here, I think this should be plenty of space for you and your Pokémon", he said. The guest room must have been a nursery at one point. There were four beds and twenty Pokémon mats. Brendan set his things next to the bed nearest the window. May took the bed next to his.

"Before we go to dinner, let's feed our Pokémon", Brendan suggested May. They each took out bowls and poured different Pokémon Type kernels of dry food into them. The Trainers let their Pokémon out. They looked around the room before sniffing out the right bowls of food. Ty stared in awe as he saw their Pokémon. He had never seen this many Hoenn Pokémon in person before.

_Later…_

"Boy dinner sure was good", May said to herself. She was just coming out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself and wiped the steam from the mirror. Her reflection showed her satisfaction.

"That Brendan really needs to fall for me already", she said impatiently. She sighed.

"In time", she said, "In time."

"_Jamie", _Shelle called. Jamie looked up from his comfortable mat. Shelle was standing right in front of him.

"_Yeah, what is it, Shelle?" _he asked sleepily.

"_I have nightmares. Could I maybe sleep with you tonight", _she asked.

"_Will you rub my back like you did earlier", _he asked. Her face flushed a deep red. She nodded.

"_Alright then, it's okay with me", _he said. She silently cheered and lay down next to him. She pet his back like she did back in the PokéCenter.

On the other side of the room, the older Pokémon watched them.

"_I find it funny neither of them knows what 'love' is", _Milly said.

"_Yet both of them are showing it. They're definitely in love", _Jacob said.

"_You would know everything about being in love, wouldn't you", _Nicole asked him.

"_Hey, that happened when I was still a Mudkip", _Jacob said defensively.

"_I'm just teasing, I know", _Nicole replied.

"Alright, guys time for bed", Brendan called. The lights went out, and all movement stopped.

Brendan, being the lazy Trainer he was, dropped off to sleep almost immediately. May however, found it hard to sleep. The boy in the bed next to hers would not leave her mind. She tossed and turned, thinking about her in his arms. Through some sort of miracle, she did manage to fall asleep.

Satisfied with herself, Susie stopped the Sleep Powder that was flaking from her body and went back to her mat to sleep.

**Heh, I just had to introduce an OC. I guess one of my stories without an OC is like a story without a plot.**

**Also, I think I'll keep the chapters about this length. Also, thanks for reading and leaving the nice reviews, that really keeps me going. *Sniff***


	4. Heading Out

**I finally got Pokémon Black Version. I'm using it to help map out the Unova Region better and I think I have it down.**

Heading Out

May woke up with a silent struggle. When she first opened her eyes, she saw that it was still dark out, so she closed her eyes again. Unfortunately, the alarm on her PokéNav started to sound when she rolled over on her side. She opened her eyes and growled in annoyance.

"Sometimes I regret having that thing", she said to herself. She sat up and grabbed the device. She clicked a button on it and the alarm stopped immediately.

As quietly as she could, she snuck out of bed and grabbed her change of clothes. It was a special day today and she wanted it to be as she had planned it. She made it out of the room just in time. The email alert on her P*DA went off just as she closed the door to the guest room. She opened it and read the expected email from Brendan's cousin.

From: Michael

Subject: I'm on my way.

Message:

May, I hope you're up, because I just left Brendan's house for Unova. I will be in Castelia somewhere around nine. I couldn't bring anyone else with me, but I was given an experimental portable communicator by your father. If it works, then we can still have our families there with me. Get what you need done, then get to the outskirts of Castelia so we can meet up.

She closed the P*DA and walked into the bathroom across the hall. She quickly changed and brushed her teeth. She left the bathroom to return her pajamas to her dirty clothes bag until she could clean them later.

She entered the guest room and found that some of the Pokémon were stirring in their sleep. She crept past the Pokémon area and returned her pajamas to the bag. She stood upright again and looked to her left. Brendan had rolled over so that he was facing her bed. She found herself staring at him. She fell into a trance as she watched him snooze on the bed. After maybe ten seconds she shook herself from her reverie. She was blushing, even though no one had seen her.

His hat was hanging on the bedpost near his feet. A devious smile spread across her face. She walked over and replaced the hat with her bandana. She giggled to herself; she was amused at her silly deed. She left the room with a small bag of cherries.

"Ty, you down here?" she called through a whisper. She just landed on the last step and was turning the corner that led into the kitchen.

"We're both down here", he called in reply. She entered the kitchen and saw that Ty and Lavender stood at the counter by the stove. The pan on one of the burners was simmering with butter. The smell of frying pancakes was floating through the room.

"Wow, you guys are right on time", she said, crossing the room to them.

"Our guess was close enough, we made a few early to eat some for our breakfast. You're just in time, we just mixed some more batter", May stolled over and opened her bag.

"Brendan's going to love this", she said. She pulled out a smaller, plastic bag of neatly diced cherries. She poured them into the bowl of batter. She was surprised that neither of them had noticed Brendan's hat on top of her head.

"Brendan will only eat three. How many pancakes will this batter make", May asked.

"Five. Which is good because he can have three and you can have two", Ty said.

"Oh, no, I'm allergic to cherries", she said. She poured some of the batter into the pan.

"May have you ever cooked before", Ty's mom asked.

"Not really. When I was a little girl, I helped my mom bake the occasional cake or brownies, but I really only make pancakes now", May answered. Ty's mom remained silent, wondering just why May only made pancakes.

_Meanwhile…_

"_Jamie...Jamie", _Shelle softly whispered. Jamie mumbled in his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes to greet the morning. As soon as they were fully opened, something was quickly thrown over them. He would have panicked if he wasn't still drowsy from last night's sleep.

"_Guess who"_, someone breathed into his ear. He smiled.

"_Good morning Shelle"_, he yawned.

"_Good morning", _she replied. Jamie stood to stretch, but Shelle held him down. She wrapped her arms around him. He blushed at her hug.

"_Hey, Jamie"_, she said.

"_Yeah?"_

"_Your heart is really beating fast, are you nervous", _she cooed in his ear.

"_Really, it's beating fast?" _he asked, not at all aware.

"_Yep", _she said.

Downstairs, May, Ty, and his mother were finishing up Brendan's breakfast. Mrs. Wilson had poured some OJ in a glass and Ty had found the hazelnuts he was looking for. May took the tray of breakfast upstairs to her, hopefully, future boyfriend. She took a deep breath before entering the room. She opened the door and saw that Brendan was peacefully snoozing. She rolled her eyes. She crossed the room and ignored the gazes she was getting after the Pokémon in the room sniffed the aroma coming from the tray that was in her hands.

She sat on the edge of the bed next to him. Brendan stirred, and mumbled. He slowly opened his eyes to see his best friend with a tray of breakfast in her hands.

"I didn't order room service", he said, "Is this a dream?"

May thought a second. A mischievous light bulb clicked on in her head.

"Yep, you're dreaming", May said. He looked at his hat on her head. He could believe it was a dream.

"I thought so. You only bring me breakfast once a year", he said. He sat up. "Wait, this can't be a dream, it feels too real."

That was May's cue, she was about to pull the most daring thing she had ever done in her life.

"If this was real would I do this", she asked. May placed the tray beside her and started to lean forward. As she got closer, her face got redder. Brendan was already blushing madly.

"This is it", Brendan whispered with long awaited hopefulness, "Even if it's a dream I finally get to kiss you."

May's heart leapt for joy. She was terrified, yet she was so happy it felt like she could start cheering. Their lips touch. A jolt of what felt to her like electricity shot through May. She deepened the kiss slightly, she didn't want to overdo it on her first kiss.

"Breathtaking", she said after her lips left his. Brendan remained silent. His red face showed his amazement.

"It's too bad I can't tell you how much I've loved you for all of these years", he said. May's heart struck her throat it was beating so hard.

"Well, I suppose it's time to wake up now", he continued. He lay back down. A few seconds later, he started to stir. Terrified, May picked up the tray, stood up, and walked halfway across the room. She tried to get as much red out of her face as she could.

_Just be cool, May, he won't suspect a thing, _she thought. Brendan opened his eyes for a second time. He saw her and shook his head.

He reached for his glasses, since he never used his contacts in the morning.

"Breakfast in bed", he asked, "Is it that time of year again already."

"Yep", she said, pushing the tray into his lap, "Happy Birthday Brendan!"

"Thanks, you think I would remember at least one year", he said. The cherry aroma of the pancakes made him smile. May was so surprised that he hadn't figured it out. Was he really that absent minded?

"My favorite, as always."

He looked up at her red face.

"Was it hot in the kitchen? You look flushed", he said. Her face burned even redder. Brendan raised a hand to her forehead.

"No fever, it must have been the kitchen", she said nervously. He looked down at his breakfast. He started on his pancakes. Halfway through the first one he looked up at her. He started to blush deeply.

"You know, I had the best dream I've ever had last night", he said. May blushed again.

"Really, what was it about", she asked. He smiled weakly.

"Well, you wouldn't be interested in it anyway. Why exactly are you wearing my hat", he said. She shrugged.

He continued to eat his breakfast. May stood up and left, barely able to continue to hold her excitement. Nicole wanted to follow her, being the only one to see what had happened. All of the other Pokémon were asleep, except for Shelle and Jamie, who were still hugging each other. She decided against it though, and thought she could congratulate May later.

As soon as May closed the door behind her she leaned against it. Her legs felt weak and she slid down to the floor. She was in her own world, with different thoughts and emotions swimming through her.

Ty walked around the corner. He saw her sitting on the floor and walked over to investigate. She had a very happy smile planted on her face.

"May, are you alright", he asked. She simply nodded. She was starry eyed. She stood up.

"Did he like it", Mrs. Wilson called as she walked upstairs. May nodded again and left to go meet Michael.

"What's up with her", Ty asked.

"You'll find out soon", his mother said.

_Somewhere above the clouds…_

"Wooohooo!" cheered a boy soaring through the clouds. The wind was rushing past him so fast he had to use his goggles to keep his eyes from stinging. The Pokémon was whipping from side to side, making the ride even wilder.

"Hey, steady up a bit, I can see the shores of Unova", he called over the wind, "I can see the Castelia City. Rise to one thousand feet, let's try and break the record!"

"Gyaaargh!" the Pokémon bellowed. It dipped downward, and then shot like a missile upwards.

_Meanwhile…_

Outside, May was looking for Michael. She was still somewhat absent from the real world. A high pitched screech made her come to.

"There she is! Alright Lugia, down we go!" the red haired boy called through the wind rushing past him and his partner. The Legendary Pokémon screeched once more and dove downward. May shielded her eyes as the tailwind from Lugia rushed passed her shortly after it did.

"I think you broke your record", Michael said as he hopped off of Lugia. He checked his stopwatch. "Yep, one thousand feet to zero in three point seven seconds."

"Maybe next time I can ride you here", Lugia suggested through its Psychic powers.

"No thanks, I don't want to throw out my back", Michael said. Lugia had grown quite used to sarcasm and had picked some of it up from human friends.

"Hey, you big show off, your tailwind almost knocked me over!" May called running over to greet them.

"Heya, May!" Michael said, taking his goggles down and placing them around his neck.

She jumped into him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He returned the friendly hug by picking her up and swinging her around.

"How's my favorite Pokémon Knucklehead", he asked, setting her down.

"I'm having the time of my life", she replied.

"Good, you can help me unpack", he said. She walked over to Lugia and Michael noticed that she had a spring in her step.

"You didn't", he said. She turned around.

"What", she asked.

"You did. Congrats on your accomplishment", he said. May blushed hard.

"How did", she started. He reached up and removed a box. It was full of gift wrapped presents for his cousin.

"It's not rocket science. I knew you kissed Brendan because you are somewhat out of reality with a giddy nature. I have my dad's brains and my mom's feminine instincts, to my dismay on that last part", he replied. He handed May the box and lifted another one from Lugia's back. It contained some mechanical parts and equipment. The side of that box held a tag that said, "From Michael".

"Alright Big Guy, go out and explore Unova, but you need to be here before sunset", Michael told Lugia.

"I will be back no later than then", the Legendary Pokémon said. Lugia raised both wings, and flapped them downward with enough force to uproot trees.

After they could no longer see their friend, Michael turned to May.

"Where are you staying?" Michael asked.

"Follow me", she simply stated. She led them to Ty's large home.

"Eh, my house is still bigger", Michael said indifferently.

"You live in the Pokémon Research HQ, your room is barely the size of the bathrooms in this place", May said. He gave her a sarcastic glance.

Inside the guest room, Brendan was pacing back and forth, contemplating that very realistic dream he had.

Nicole watched him intently. She was about to get up and confront him until Ace flew over. He landed on Brendan's arm.

"Hey Ace", he said to the Bird Pokémon.

"Swellow", Ace replied.

"Sure, you can have the chestnut", Brendan said. He grabbed it off of the tray and gave it to the Swellow. Ace jumped from his arm and flew to a secluded corner to eat. Brendan sat down on the bed. He thought about his "dream".

"It felt so real, yet, no matter what I think, there's no way May can feel the same way", he said.

_Downstairs…_

"The life of the party is here you guys", May called. Ty and his mother came around the corner in the blink of an eye.

"Who are you", Ty asked in anticipation. His mother looked at Michael oddly.

"Have I've seen you before", she asked.

"Maybe, a few months ago I was on T.V. so much I could barely sleep", he said.

"Yeah, I thought I knew you. You're Michael Krane, son of the famous Pokémon Researcher", she said.

"That's right, but I'm better known as the savior of Orre", Michael stated.

"That doesn't explain why you're here", Ty said.

"Well, I've never missed any of my cousin's birthdays and I don't plan to start anytime soon", Michael said.

"You're Brendan's cousin. Wow, your entire family is full of celebrities", Ty said with excitement.

"Well, it's really just me, Brendan and our dads", Michael said. Mrs. Wilson led them into the kitchen.

"I smell that you already gave Brendan breakfast", Michael said as he set the box in his hands down. Ty noticed that he had two Pokébelts. One ran around his lower waist and the other ran from his left shoulder to his right hip. He counted eleven Pokéballs.

"Why do you have so many Pokémon with you? Are the rules in the Orre region different", Ty asked. Michael looked at him.

"Oh, well, you see, I'm a licensed Eevee Trainer. Meaning, I can have my original team of six and my six Eevolutions", Michael explained.

"Wait, I'm not an expert, but, aren't there eight Eevolutions, including the Eevee. Shouldn't you be carrying a team of eight", Ty asked.

"Well, that would be the case…if I wasn't given an Eevee that evolved into an Espeon", Michael replied. Ty found himself in awe of this Trainer.

"I'm going up to get Brendan and the others", May said, off subject.

"Others?" Michael asked.

"Our home is big enough to accommodate any Pokémon, she must be talking about the ones that they brought along with them", said Mrs. Wilson.

"Oh, that would explain the large sized doors and walkways in here", Michael said, looking around. He brought his gaze back to the mother and son in front of him.

"Wow, that was rude of me, I haven't asked your names", he said.

_Meanwhile…_

"_Jamie, I think it's time to get up",_ Shelle suggested. He tensed up.

"_No, five more minutes",_ he complained. She stood up and put her paws on her hips. Her playfully stern expression turned to one of false affection.

"_Aww, is Jamie still tired, does he want to stay in bed", _she said in a baby voice.

"_Mmmhmm", _he hummed. She looked around for someone to help her out. She decided that she would hose him down with water if she couldn't get him up any other way. She looked for a Pokémon that could shock him with some electricity. She looked around the room at the other ten Pokémon. None of the Pokémon she saw was an Electric Type. She sighed and looked back at Jamie. She prepared a Water Gun, but he looked too innocent to blast with water. She sighed, and walked back over.

"_Jamie, will you get up", _she pleaded. Jamie looked up at her. Her eyes were oversized and were welling up with tears. She was frowning and her lower lip was quivering. She looked so sad, he almost cried.

"Pwease?" she pouted. He felt as if he was at the bottom of a tar pit for making her do that.

"_Okay, okay, I'm up", _he said, standing up to see her drop her look.

"_Do you want to go downstairs", _he asked.

"_You go on ahead I want to talk to Nicole for a second", _she replied. Jamie nodded and started for the door.

Brendan was now lying back on the bed, trying to clear his thoughts. The door started to open. He looked up to see Jamie walking through it.

In the hallway, Jamie stopped to see May leaning against the wall with a dreamy look on her face. Since he had Curious Nature, he walked over. She was mumbling to herself.

"It happened", May said, unaware of his presence, "it really happened. I kissed him. I kissed Brendan."

Now Jamie was really curious. A kiss? What was that?

"_Maybe Shelle knows", _he said. May looked down at the Eevee.

"Oh, hey Jamie. You just reminded me why I came up here. Thank you", May said, snapping out of her trance once again. Jamie followed behind her. He waited for her to enter. Instead, she stopped with her hand on the handle. She took a couple of deep breaths.

She opened the door. Most of the Pokémon were awake when she walked in, with the exception of Fang and Star.

Brendan was lying on the bed.

"You know, people who get up and get dressed usually don't go back to sleep", May said.

He rolled over on his stomach to face her. He had completely blocked what had happened earlier from his mind.

"If I wanted to stay in bed, I wouldn't have gotten dressed", he said. May sat on the opposite side of the bed. She lay down so that they were lying side by side.

Jamie made his way over to Shelle. She was talking to Nicole, just like she said he would be doing.

"_Jamie, I thought you were going downstairs", _Shelle said when he caught her eye. Jamie pulled her away from Nicole, he wanted some privacy for his question.

"_Hey, Jamie, what is it"_, she asked after being dragged halfway across the room.

"_Well, when I left the room, May was leaning against the wall. She was talking to herself", _he explained.

"_Yeah so?"_ she replied. He continued.

"_Well, she said something that I didn't really understand."_

"_And that was", _Shelle urged.

"_She said that she 'kissed' Brendan. What does that mean, what's a kiss?" _he asked. Shelle rubbed her chin.

"_Hmmm…I know it's a human thing", _Shelle replied, _"but, I don't know exactly what it is. Let's ask Nicole, she'll definitely know."_

The pair made their way back across the floor to Nicole. She had watched them from where she sat and was curious about what they were doing.

"_Nicole, we have a question", _Shelle said.

"_Okay, ask",_ Nicole replied. Jamie re-explained his situation. Nicole's face lit up a light pink.

"_Well, how can I put this? A kiss is something that two humans or Pokémon do when they really like each other. It is done by touching your lips against someone else's. You should only kiss the one that makes you feel different. That's what I know, and all I know", _she explained.

_Downstairs..._

"I get around a lot, I usually find myself sleeping under the stars with my team. I'm really competitive. I've challenged every coliseum in Orre several times but one", Michael explained. He, Ty, and his mother were sitting at the dining table.

"But one?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, the Orre Coliseum, the only one that is available, and known by elite Trainers. The only reason that I haven't is because I'm waiting until these two get stronger", Michael said. He unclipped two Pokéballs from his waist belt and cast them into the air.

"Vulpix!" the first Pokémon called.

"Kirlia!" the second cheered. Ty nearly fell out of his chair with excitement.

"Wow", he said rushing over to greet them.

"In Orre we use two Pokémon at a time to battle, so I trained two Pokémon at a time, creating the perfect duo teams that have an effect over any team we come up against. My other teams are set, and are ready for anything. The only problem is, I got these two late, so I'm currently going to Battle Mountain so I can train them quicker", Michael continued.

"They're really sweet", Mrs. Wilson said, when the Kirlia walked up to her and bowed a greeting.

"Yeah, everyone calls them my Cute Duo", Michael said.

"I can see why", she stated as the Vulpix jumped in her lap.

"Check this out", Michael said, standing, "Ruby, Luna, Affection Pose!"

Both Pokémon scrambled to get in front of him. When they got there, Luna put both of her arms to down to the left of her hips, smiled in a flirty manner, and winked. Ruby looked down at the floor, feigning love afflicted embarrassment.

"They're so good!" Ty announced.

"You should see that used in battle. Any male Pokémon will go completely gaga over them. That's when I bring out their combo", Michael said.

"Say, why don't you bring out your other Pokémon", Mrs. Wilson asked. He thought a moment.

"I would, but it's hard to keep track of them all. I let them out in fields and clearings, never inside, unless it's at one of the headquarters", he explained.

"One of the headquarters", Ty echoed.

"Pokémon Research HQ Lab, and Orre's Pokémon Ranger Headquarters", Michael said, turning to the side so they could see his orange arm band. It had a white outline of a Pokéball on it. Inside the Pokéball were the letters, "P R".

"You're a Pokémon Ranger too", Ty asked in a fanlike tone.

"Yes, but he's not one of those nature obsessed ones", Brendan's voice came from the door. He walked in and sat down.

"Wow, usually Brenda doesn't get up until noon, it's a miracle", Michael teased, using his cousin's female name that he gave to him.

"That's really funny Michelle", Brendan countered with his cousin's female name.

"You set yourself up for that one", May said, finally joining them after she finished what she had upstairs.

"Well, now that everyone's here, it's party time", Michael said. He pulled out a monitor from his pocket.

"Alright, Luna, just like we showed you", he said, putting the monitor on the ground. The Kirlia danced her way over to the front of the small screen. She spun on one foot and eventually stopped to take a bow, releasing her Psychic Energy into the monitor. It started to glow a red color. Everyone stood and backed away a small bit. Then, in a split second, it expanded, making everyone jump in surprise. It was now taller than Michael. It was about six feet wide.

"Is that what it's supposed to do", Brendan asked.

"It worked", Michael said. He walked up to it and touched the screen. It flashed and then static filled the screen.

"Looks like nothings on, what other channels are there", Brendan asked. He looked at May, then realized his hat was still on her head. He quickly took it back, embarrassed that everyone had seen him without it. She looked at him, smiled, and shrugged. He rolled his eyes and looked away. They both thought that they were each good at keeping their feelings hidden.

Michael was now fiddling with buttons on the monitor. Eventually, he found the right channel. Everyone that the trio knew was standing in front of them on the monitor. It looked like they were in Professor Birch's lab.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone cheered.

"Thanks everyone", Brendan said after the noise subdued.

"I take it that everything went according to plan, Michael", Professor Krane asked.

"When does it never", Michael replied with a question of his own. "Don't answer that."

"Well, what first? Cake or presents", Brendan's mom asked.

"Let's get the presents out of the way so I can savor the cake", he answered.

Michael picked up the box that he asked May to carry in. He set it on the table and took out a red present with a yellow ribbon.

"Okay, this one is from my sister", Michael said, handing it to him. Brendan began opening it.

"I hope you like it big cousin Brendan", Jovi Krane called from the other side of the big screen.

He opened the box the wrapping paper. He withdrew a hot pink Pokéball with red stripes.

"You said you liked to enter your Pokémon in PokéContests, so daddy and me made a Beauty Ball", Jovi said.

"Thank you Jovi, I'll be sure to use it when I get to a Beauty Contest", Brendan said, putting the Pokéball into the pocket of his backpack. Michael withdrew another present.

"That one's from me", his mother called. He opened it to reveal a small red sweater. It was way too small for him.

"It's a sweater for Jamie. Since I got him for you're going away gift, I thought, he may need something for the winter", she said.

_A few gifts later…_

"Okay, last one", Michael announced. He pulled out a pink present with blue hearts on it.

"It's from me", Malinda said. May felt her face heat up from anger. The present was a heart shaped frame.

"For a picture of the girl you like most."

The way she said that burned May to her boiling point. Brendan gave May a small glance, he hid his blush. He had the perfect picture for his new frame.

"Cake time!" Michael called. He turned around and dug to the bottom of the box that contained the mechanical equipment. He pulled a store bought cake from the depths.

"I would have made one if I had the time", Katherine said.

"It's okay mom", Brendan said, as Michael put candles on the cake.

"Ruby, if you would do the honors", he asked the Vulpix. She jumped on the table and gave the candles a gentle Flamethrower, quickly lighting them.

Brendan knew what his wish was, and he was going to put every bit of feeling he had into it.

"Alright everyone", Michael said. Everyone began to sing.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Brendan. Happy birthday to you."

He gave the candles a strong blow. They all went out with only one. It was a good omen to Brendan. Maybe his wish would come true. Everyone cheered, and then they made conversations. Everyone in the kitchen had a slice of cake.

_Later…_

"Okay, it's time to say goodbye, we've all got work to do. You enjoy your time in Unova, son", Norman said. Everyone followed in their goodbyes. The screen went to static as the other monitor was shut down. Michael tapped the one in the kitchen twice and it shrunk back down to its former size.

"Here, I forgot my present", Michael said. He handed Brendan the box that he had brought. "Pick anything you want."

May was helping Ty's mother put things away and tidy up. Ty was watching Brendan go through the box.

"I'll take these", Brendan said, withdrawing a pair of new looking goggles and a Scent Case.

"Alright. Hey, why don't you pick some things too", Michael said, motioning to Ty.

"Really?" Ty asked. Michael nodded. Ty poured over the selection of items. He picked up a Macho Brace, and an Exp. Share.

"That reminds me. I want to take you into the city and get you some things", Brendan said.

"What?" Ty asked, putting the items he chose onto the table.

"Well, you don't look anything like a Pokémon Trainer. You need things to help you look the part", Brendan explained.

Michael picked up the box, the monitor, and returned his Pokémon.

"I'll be taking my leave now", he called.

"Why so soon", May asked.

"You know how we don't have Gyms in Orre. Well, I asked my parents and they agreed to let me challenge them here", Michael said.

"If you become the Champion, I fear for this Region", Brendan said sarcastically.

"Good luck", Ty's mom said.

"Bye Michael", May said, jumping into his awaiting arms.

"See ya later knucklehead", Michael said. He waved goodbye to his cousin and left the room.

"Something tells me we'll be seeing him again", Ty said.

"I wouldn't doubt it", Brendan said.

_Meanwhile…_

Jamie sat on one of the beds, contemplating what Nicole had told them about what a kiss was.

"_Hey, Jamie", _Shelle called nervously over the side of the bed. She peaked over the edge. Her face was obviously red. He hopped up and walked over.

"_Yeah?"_

He stopped and laid his head over side.

"_I was thinking about what Nicole said. She said a kiss is something that should be done with someone special", _she said, "_and, uh…"_

Before Jamie could react, she quickly rose up and planted a short, sweet kiss on his lips. Embarrassed beyond belief, Shelle turned around and scurried away. Jamie was shocked.

"_Hey Shelle", _he called after her. She stopped, but didn't turn around.

"_That was nice."_

Shelle smiled, and then continued to the other side of the room at a slower pace.

"If you need me, I'll be in Castelia, challenging the gym. After sunset, who knows, I might be on the other side Unova. Just drop me an email. I'll see you later", Michael said. Before he turned around and left Ty's yard, May grabbed his waist for a hug.

"Goodbye Michael", she said. He sighed.

"Bye May", he said, tugging her arms from around him.

"May, do you ever think that maybe you're his cousin", Brendan asked.

"That joke got lame the second time you used it", May said. Brendan didn't have a comeback for that one.

"Alright Ty, let's get our Pokémon and go get you fitted for your new gear", Brendan said.

Brendan and May left Ty and his mother to go and collect their Pokémon.

"You guys do know that you can roam the house right?" May asked when they entered. All of their friends were still where they left them.

All of the Pokémon cheered some kind of reply.

"Alright everyone! We're officially leaving on our adventure as of right now!" Brendan announced. A series of excited calls rang throughout the room. After the two Trainers collected their belongings and returned their Pokémon to their Pokéballs, they left to go meet Ty.

"I'm in charge of his new outfit, and you're in charge of his equipment, is that right", May asked.

"Yeah, I know what he needs to start out with", Brendan said. They were almost at the foot of the stairs when they heard Ty and his mother talking.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" they heard Mrs. Wilson say. Brendan stopped and held May back, he wanted to listen without intrusion.

"Yes, I need to start my own adventure. And maybe, I can become the Champion", Ty said.

"Okay, but I want you to be careful, and trust your heart", his mother said. May managed to push past Brendan and entered the kitchen again. Brendan followed.

"I'm ready to go", Ty said.

"Perfect", Brendan said, seeing that Ty had already packed two bags for the road.

"We can go shopping now!" May cheered. Brendan rolled his eyes. He and May thanked Mrs. Wilson for her hospitality and Ty said his last goodbye. Ty was nervous, this was the first time he would be leaving his home for an adventure.

"It's okay, you get used to it after a while", May explained after he told them of his nervousness.

They were on the trail back to Castelia. Everything was peaceful and silent until the ground started to violently shake.

"Wha-an earthquake!" Brendan yelled above the noise.

"I don't think so. Castelia isn't anywhere near a fault line", Ty called. Then the ground in front of them rose and a giant Boldore shaped machine broke the surface.

The machine had a windshield and who to be behind it but none other than the Team Rocket Duo, Stanley and Rodger.

"Hahaha", they cackled together.

"We'll skip our song for now, so let's get to the point", Stanley announced through the intercom system. A giant mechanical arm shot from the hull of the machine and grabbed the only roaming Pokémon, Ty's Tirtouga. It withdrew and placed the Tirtouga in a holding cage under the mech.

"Tracey!" Ty screamed, holding out his arm as if he was trying to attempt summon his Pokémon back. The entire event caught Brendan and May off guard. They hesitated. May was the first to recover from shock. She shook her head and pulled a Pokéball from her belt. She hurled it.

"Milotic!" Milly screeched. The call brought Brendan back to reality. He grabbed his only Ultra Ball from his belt and threw it out.

"Absol!" Star bellowed.

"Milly, Hydro Pump, target the cage!" May called. Brendan knew her plan. May planned to blow the cage off without causing much harm to the Tirtouga. Sure, she could have used Jacob's Hydro Pump, but he was strong enough to really hurt Ty's Pokémon, regardless of the fact that it was a Water Type. Milly was just strong enough to blow the cage off without harming the Tirtouga.

"Star, Hyper Beam, target the cockpit", Brendan ordered. The attacks were thrown at the same time. Tracey was blown from underneath the machine and into Ty's awaiting hands. Star put everything she had into her Hyper Beam. Not only did the attack shut the machine down, it sent it fly through the sky.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again", they yelled as they again became a spec in the sky.

"You'd think they would learn", Brendan said. He walked over to help Star recover from her attack.

"Thanks you guys", Ty said.

"Of course", May said.

"You are our friend after all", Brendan said. They continued on, not to give Team Rocket another thought. They each had their heads held high. Especially Ty. He knew his life was about to change.

**Sorry everyone, I finally got the internet back. Please proofread.  
**

***REVIEW* Or you know what will happen.  
**


	5. Leaving Castelia

Leaving Castelia

"Done yet", May called.

"Give me a sec. There's a lot of clothes to sift through", Ty called back.

"May, this is probably his first time in a dressing room with ten changes of clothes", Brendan said with his eyes closed. He was sitting in a chair just to the side of the dressing room that Ty was in. He was finding May's part of Ty's shopping boring. He couldn't wait until it was time to pick out Ty's gear. He opened his eyes when the door opened and Ty walked out revealing that he was no longer wearing his old outfit of blue and yellow shirt and matching shorts. He was now wearing a gray and blue hoodie with a white undershirt. He was wearing loose fitting pants that were blue with black stripes along the seams.

"I told you it would be cute", May squealed, making Ty blush. A few people looked at them.

"Well, I do like it", Ty admitted, taking another look at himself.

"Great, grab a few more sets so we can get out of here", Brendan said, standing up.

"Nah ah ah", May tsked, "A good trainer has more than just one good outfit."

Ty and Brendan sighed in frustration.

"I have just one style and look at me", Brendan said. May tried to come up with something smart to say, but couldn't before Ty spoke up.

"I'll take this one and the black and silver one", he said. He was anxious to get gear from the nearby Gear Shop.

"May, here's some money, I'll meet you two outside", Brendan said, handing May a few hundred PokéDollars.

After he made his way out of the Pichu Clothing Outlet, he looked at the Pokéballs on his belt. He took care choosing the Pokémon he wanted to free. He chose the Pokémon that hadn't roamed with him in sometime.

"Metagross!" Alloy roared, after touching the ground. Everyone on the block turned to look at him. He just ignored them, something he was quickly becoming good at.

"Easy there Alloy", Brendan said calmly, "no battle here, just a simple walk."

The Metagross looked confused. It was so used to coming out to fight that it almost didn't know anything else. Alloy was glad Brendan let it out, the sunlight felt nice.

"Wow, you didn't tell me you had a Metagross!" Ty exclaimed, making Brendan jump out of his skin. May walked out carrying the bags. She handed him the change.

"There are a lot of things I haven't told you Ty", Brendan said, "For instance, did you know that I'm madly in love with May."

At those words, May nearly dropped her bags and tripped over her feet. She managed to keep her balance, but her face was madly red. She looked up to see Brendan and Ty laughing. Even Alloy seemed somewhat amused.

Brendan had managed to suppress his blush, by keeping his smile. She couldn't believe it! Here they were, two Trainers that were in love with each other, and he was just using it as a joke. Or was he trying to deny that he was in love at all? Either way, May was going to get back at him for it.

"Ty, did you know that Brendan has dreams about kissing me?" she countered. By looking at his face, May could tell that she had hit him below the belt. His face had now gone red and he was gaping at her with a "how did you know" face. He was lost for words and as his face got redder, according to May, he got cuter. She had him in a corner, but he was going to fight back.

"Did you know that May secretly climbs in bed with me at night and gets back up before I wake up", he said smoothly. She smiled wider.

"Is that the best you can come up with? We both know that was an accident", she said. Brendan tactically retreated, no longer wanting to continue the conversation.

"Let's head to the Gear Shop", Brendan said, coaxing Alloy to follow him. The Metagross used magnetic attraction to repel itself above the ground. It drew its legs in and followed behind Brendan. May gave Ty a victory glance. He rolled his eyes, having finally adjusted to their lifestyle.

The Gear Shop wasn't too far down the street. During the walk, the four remained quiet, giving May the opportunity to slip beside her crush. She knew that it would be easier to get Brendan than she first thought, but she still wanted to try and get him to see that she liked him on his own. The idea of a romantic beginning still hung in her thoughts too.

"Whatever comes first", she said under her breath. So, she casually let her left hand brush against his. He awkwardly moved it closer to him, thinking she was just doing it accidentally and needed more room. Eventually, she began grabbing at it. She would swing her hand closer to his and try and catch his fingers. Being the dense boy he was, he didn't at all pick up on May's hints. The longer she kept it up, the harder it was getting. After some time, she stopped completely.

"Here we are", Brendan announced, "Go nuts, I'll be in the back picking out your most valuable gadget."

The Gear Shop looked like a big toy store to Ty. The ambitious boy quickly left them in his dust to go and pick out his equipment. May gave Brendan a look that asked, "Most valuable gadget?"

"You'll see", he simply stated. He looked at Alloy, who was trying to fit through the door.

"Sorry, looks like Alloy isn't going to fit", May observed.

"It's fine", Brendan said. He held out Alloy's Pokéball and returned it. He thought about bringing Nicole out, but if she sneezed, the entire store would go up in flames. He decided that his best choice was one of his smaller Pokémon. He grabbed a newer-looking Pokéball and tossed it into the air. Star appeared before them.

May did the same and released one of her Pokémon.

"Zangoose!" Fang cried. He looked around, seeing there was nothing to fight. He stretched a little and relaxed his temper. Being the most aggressive Pokémon of May's team, he sometimes had to try and calm down after being let out. May and her Pokémon followed Brendan and Star inside.

The inside was very calm, unlike the busy street outside. Brendan relaxed, the store wasn't very busy, he wouldn't have to try and hide his face from public. He took a look around, looking for the isle that contained the items he wanted to get for Ty. May had wandered off to browse on her own, making sure her adventurous Pokémon didn't start climbing shelves.

Ty was in awe at the different accessories there were to explore. He had never been in this shop before and was quite sure he wanted to come again sometime. He wanted to get what Brendan had, so he had picked out a Pokébelt that matched the outfits that May had bought for him. He wasn't sure what else to get so he started to look for high-tech items. He settled for a PokéWalker, a tool that was guaranteed to quicken the growth of Pokémon, and a Pokémon Status Keeper, a device for beginning Trainers that was supposed to keep the growth, and status records for up to one hundred Pokémon. He was about to meet up with his friends when an isle caught his eye.

This one was packed with different kinds of backpacks and shoulder packs. He saw a silver and blue one and picked it up. It was light, due to its emptiness. He put it on. It felt as if it belonged on his back. There were various pockets for the different items Pokémon Trainers used during their journeys. He knew then he had to have it.

"What do you think", Brendan asked, holding up two different items to Star, whom was helping him decide what would be best for Ty. Star looked at one, then the other. She pointed a paw to the one in his left hand.

"It's not as uncommon as mine, but it is a very good style. He'll like it", Brendan said. He gave Star a pat on the head, and they went to go find their friends.

May was on the other side of shop, looking at shelves without paying any attention to what occupied them. Fang was at her side, itching to climb everything he saw. The urge was a constant pull on his tail. He knew that the trouble he would get into wouldn't be worth satisfying the urge.

May was trying to get a clear thought to process in her head, but they kept getting cloud up by pictures of Brendan. She was aware that it wasn't healthy to be obsessed with him the way she was, but she couldn't help it. She was hoping that it wouldn't be that bad once she had caught Brendan.

Giggling behind her made her forget about her current subject. She turned around, but saw no one.

"Must be my imagination", she said, returning to her previous direction. Then she heard it again. Was someone teasing her? Curiously, she made her way around the isle and found three young girls shyly peaking at her from around the corner. They were each wearing red and purple uniforms, but each had a different hair color. The shyest one had dark blue hair, the tallest had green hair, and the bravest one, obviously the leader, had fiery red hair.

"What are you three doing?" she asked. They looked at each and the two others pushed the blunette forward.

"Well, um, we were hoping we could get your autograph", she said. They each held out something for her to sign.

May stared at them, confused. What would they want her autograph for? Even Fang was clueless, though that wasn't a very big surprise, he only kept his wits in battle.

"For what? I'm not famous", May said. Their leader stepped forward.

"Well, you see, we're too shy to ask him, but since you're Champion Brendan's sister, we can ask you easier", she said. May almost laughed. Obviously these girls were very mistaken.

"I'm not his sister", May said with slight amusement in her voice.

"Oh?" the green haired girl said, "Then you must be his girlfriend.*"

May turned three shades of red, and swallowed hard. She didn't see that coming! Fang had lost interest and took May's distraction as his cue to go get into trouble. May took two deep breaths and calmed herself down.

"No, no, I'm just his best friend", she replied, "I'm just traveling with him."

The girls looked at each other and then back at May with mischievous expressions.

"Is that so?" the redhead asked.

"From the look of your blush I would say you have certain affections for him", the green haired girl continued.

These girls were quick, but May had experience in this area already.

"I thought you wanted an autograph from me, not to try and embarrass me", she said. The girls were at a tactical disadvantage. If May kept using the fact that they were shy against them, they wouldn't last too much longer.

"Sorry", the blunette apologized. She held out her paper, and the others followed. "Please, may we have your autograph? It doesn't matter if you are his best friend. At least you're close to him."

May took each of their papers and signed her name with her best signature for each of them. They kindly thanked her and rushed off to go and show their friends. She looked after them until they disappeared behind another shelf. She sighed, they must have been great to hang out with.

She turned to leave when the absence of her Pokémon made her panic. If Fang wasn't near her that means he was probably three seconds from completely destroying something. She dashed in the opposite direction the girls had left. When she turned the corner she almost ran headfirst into the very same boy that she was just teased about.

She regained her balance and looked up at him. He smiled, and held out Fang.

"Looking for this", he said. The Zangoose did not look very happy. Brendan set him down, and he walked over to May.

"Found him climbing a shelf", Brendan explained, "Lucky I caught him when I did. There's no telling what would have happened if I didn't."

"Thanks", May said.

"No prob", he replied, "What are friends for?"

"I can think of a few things", she said. He rolled his eyes.

"I bet you could, like confessing your love to me", he said. May suppressed her blush, and playfully punched him in the arm.

"If that's confessing your love then I'd hate to see a marriage proposal", he teased. She had a comeback ready, but Ty had finally found them.

"I'm ready", he said. He had his items in hand and was smiling from ear to ear.

"Is this all you want", Brendan asked. Ty nodded. Brendan shrugged his shoulders, and motioned for them all to go to the checkout isles.

"Okay Ty", Brendan said once they were outside, "Are you ready for the second most important thing a Pokémon Trainer must have."

Ty nodded, because he would have screamed his answer if he opened his mouth. The excitement of having his own adventure was starting to overcome him. Brendan pulled a hat from his pack. It was a regular styled hat. It was completely blue, with a gray trim. The front bore a Pokéball emblem. He handed it to Ty.

The boy looked at it and then back at his friends. With no hint of a warning, he leaped forward and grabbed them both around the necks.

"Thanks you guys!" he cheered, "I don't know where I'd be if I hadn't met you two!"

"Easy there, Ty, my neck's still sore from the last time May hugged me like that", Brendan said. Ty let them go.

"You wish I would hug you like that", May teased. Ty put his hat on top of his head. It was a comfortable fit, as if it belonged there.

"Looks good", Brendan said. May gave him a thumbs up. The three Trainers stood outside the Gear Shop in silence. None of them knew why, but the warm afternoon felt nice on their skin.

"Are we going to move it or what?" Brendan asked, nudging Star and walking in the direction of Castelia's northern exit.

"Where are we going now?" May asked, catching up to him. He put his hands behind his head.

"Well, I looked at the map and saw that Nimbasa City is just north of here. It's about a day's walk, so I figured we could just camp out at Route 4 overnight", Brendan explained.

"Wait, did you say Route 4", Ty queried. Brendan nodded.

"Why, is there something wrong", May asked. Brendan stopped, and turned to listen to the answer.

"Route 4 is located in the middle of a desert and is constantly experiencing sandstorms and strong winds. Camping there would be impossible", Ty said. Brendan thought a second. They couldn't go around, nor could they fly over it.

"What about buildings. Any place we could stay in", he asked. Ty looked a little uneasy.

"Well", he started, "The area does have a lot of construction going on, and there may be some contracting trailers."

"Ty, are you okay, you look nervous", May asked. She looked curiously at her friend.

"Route 4 is also where I lost that battle against that trainer", he muttered. Brendan gave him a pat on the back.

"Don't worry, we've got you're back this time. Whoever it was that beat you can't take us all on and win", he said with a reassuring smile.

"Really", Ty asked. May and Brendan nodded.

"Yep", May said.

"Ever since we left your house earlier, we were officially responsible for each other. We win, work, and lose together", he explained. Star gave a cheer. Ty was astounded, even though he had met them just yesterday, they were acting as if he were family.

"You'll get used to it", May said. It was her turn to leave the group. She was now going the way Brendan was, with Fang tailing behind.

"Since when do you take charge", Brendan asked, raising an eyebrow. May turned around with a broad smile.

"Why do you have to ask stupid questions?" she asked in reply. He rolled his eyes and motioned for Ty to follow.

It was a quiet, peaceful walk. Fang found the silence annoying. He couldn't help it. It was his nature to be rowdy. Star saw his frustration and decided to play a game. She snuck up behind him and gently grasped the back of his neck with her mouth. She picked him up off the ground and began carrying him. She was so gentle, it didn't startle him, though he was still annoyed.

"_What are you doing",_ he asked, crossing his forelegs.

"_Just keeping you out of trouble", _she replied through the corner of her mouth.

"_Well stop, it's embarrassing me"_, he said.

"_Nope"_, the Absol said. Fang growled, happy his Trainer couldn't see him like that.

Soon, the group had made it to the center of the city. It gave off an aura of peace. Even Fang stopped struggling in Star's grip. She put him down and looked at the fountain in front of them.

"Wow, this is way different from the rest of the city", May said.

"They say this fountain has magic that can calm any beast", Ty explained. Brendan looked around at the people. Everyone was too relaxed to notice him. The air was still, yet, alive with tranquility.

"Ty!" someone behind them called. They all turned to see a girl running toward them. She had dark blonde hair and a face full of freckles.

"Ginger", Ty asked as she was catching her breathe. She looked up.

"The one and only, Ginger Graham!" she announced, taking a bow.

"What are you doing here", he inquired. She looked at him.

"What do you think? To make sure you get through Route 4 in one piece", she answered with a smile. She looked at him. "Wow, you really are looking like a Trainer. You're new outfit really defines your personality."

"I don't think that escorting him will be necessary", Brendan spoke up. She looked over to notice him and May for the first time.

"And you are?" she asked. For once, Brendan was surprised. He didn't think there was anyone in the world who didn't know who he was.

"Brendan. Brendan Pine", he said. He motioned to May. "And this is May Birch. We're Trainers from the Hoenn Region.

"You may be Trainers", Ginger stated, "but that doesn't fully reassure me that you're Pokémon are strong enough to protect Ty."

"It should", Ty said, "because Brendan is also Hoenn's Champion."

Ginger's mouth dropped. She gawked at Brendan, looking him up and down. May felt her face heat up slightly.

"You're kidding", she said. Brendan held out a card.

"I think my Champion I.D. says it all", he replied. She snatched it from him. After three minutes she decided it was authentic.

"Well, I'm still going", she said.

"I hope you like sleeping in a tent", May said, trying to drive her off.

"Are you kidding?" Ginger said, "I live outdoors!"

"Okay, let's get going then", Brendan said. He turned toward the city's gate. Everyone followed him to the other side.

As soon as their feet hit the desert sand, they felt the strength of the wind blowing against them. It was already starting to get late, so the first thing that needed to happen was a campsite.

"Brendan, where do we go from here", May called over the whistling of the wind. Brendan recalled Star.

"May, return Fang! It's too risky, we could lose him easily here", he called in reply. While May was calling her Pokémon back, Brendan pulled out a rope from his bag and divided it out to everyone.

"Tie it to yourself", he instructed. Everyone complied, and soon they were all tied together.

He started on and the others followed to keep the slack from tightening. The sand was moving so fast it stung their skin. Brendan knew they weren't going to camp in the middle of the desert, the wind would blow their tents away. He had to find a building. He made sure there time spent in deep sand was brief, because wild Pokémon could easily jump them there.

Silhouettes began forming in the back ground. Brendan knew it was shelter and pulled the others to it. There were two small shacks. They all piled into one to see that it was empty. At the back of the one roomed building were two bunk beds.

"You did it, Brendan", Ginger cheered. May shook sand from her hair.

"Great", she complained, "It'll take forever to get this sand out."

"Don't be such a girl", Brendan said. She rolled her eyes at him. He checked his map.

"We made good time", he observed, "We're already half way through the desert."

"Getting lost in the sand took away some time", Ty said. He looked to Ginger who smiled at him. The smile made him jerk his head forward.

"Okay, gang", Brendan announced, "Let me get dinner started."

"I don't know", groaned Ty, rubbing his belly, "lunch is still there."

He was referring to the large lunch Brendan had bought for them before they got lost in the Pichu Clothing Outlet.

"Wimp", Ginger taunted. Ty turned red.

"Oh, yeah, well I'll bet I could eat twice as much as you!" he shouted.

"Bring it on!" Ginger yelled.

Brendan and May looked at each other, smiled, and then burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Ty demanded.

"It's like we're twins", May said. Brendan nodded.

"You guys are a perfect image of us", he said.

"Really?" Ty asked, "I didn't think that I was anything like you."

"Well, you are", Brendan said, pulling a pot and some ingredients from his bag. Ty sat down, still glaring at Ginger. May handed them each a bowl.

"Ready", Brendan asked May. She nodded. They grabbed a Pokéball from their belts.

"Blaziken!" Nicole cried.

"Swampert!" Jacob bellowed. The two looked awkwardly at each other. They were inches away from each other in the small shelter.

They looked around to see their Trainers holding a pot. The duo knew what time it was. Automatically, Jacob used Water Gun and fired a controlled stream of water into the pot. May put on some mitts and took the pot from Brendan. She held it high and Nicole got under it and used a small, weak Flamethrower until the water started boiling. Quickly, Brendan put the ingredients into the boiling water and May put it on a wire frame while he stirred. When it was equally mixed, the four chefs looked to their audience and bowed.

"Wow!" Ginger cheered, starry eyed.

"That was amazing!" Ty exclaimed.

"Thanks", replied May, "That was something we came up with when Jacob and Nicole were in their second evolutionary forms."

Brendan rewarded the Pokémon each with a PokéBlock. He nodded to May and they returned Jacob and Nicole to their Pokéballs to ease the congestion. Using a ladle, May poured the soup into Ginger and Ty's bowls. They were given spoons for it.

"This is good!" Ginger exclaimed.

"What's it called", Ty said, after a slurp.

"We call it the Fire and Water Special", Brendan said, making a bowl for May and himself.

There was no more chatter as dinner proceeding. Near the end, Ty did fulfill his promise to Ginger. He had so much soup that he was almost sick.

"So much for a proper bath tonight", Brendan said. It was time to be getting to bed, and it was going to be hard for him to go to sleep knowing that he didn't at least scrub off with a damp rag.

"Don't worry Brendan, you'll cope", Ty said.

"I'm talking about May, if she so much as misses one bath, you'd need a quarantine suit to go near her", Brendan joked.

He didn't think that May heard him, because the boys were outside the small cottage while the girls dressed. On the inside, May decided to get back to him. She dug deep into her bag and brought out a newer nightgown to sleep in. She smiled to herself as she brought it over her head. She knew Brendan would hate himself when they came back in.

"So what about you and Ginger", Brendan asked. Lucky for Ty it was too dark for Brendan to see his face turn red

"We're best friends", he simply stated.

"So are me and May, but you don't feel anything else towards her?" Brendan quizzed. Ty shook his head, still red faced.

"No, why", Ty asked.

"No reason, just trying to get to know you two better", Brendan said.

"I'm glad the storm has died down", Ty said, moving to a different topic.

"I hope it stays like this through tomorrow", Brendan said. A knock on the other side of the wall they were leaning on told them the girls were done.

When they entered, they saw the girls just putting their bags away. Ginger was wearing a tan sleeping outfit with Snivy icons dotting it. She looked up and smiled.

"Guess what Ty?" she asked.

"What?"

"Dibs on the top bunk", she stated. He gave her an annoyed glance.

"I wanted the bottom bunk anyway", he said. She climbed the ladder and almost instantly fell asleep.

"Wha…" Brendan started.

"I think you may have your work cut out for yourself in the lazy department", Ty explained. Brendan shrugged, at least May couldn't call him the laziest person in the world. Ty sleepily crawled into bed. He was so tired and had eaten so much that he was out like a light bulb.

"Speaking of May", he thought aloud.

"What", she said. It was the first time he noticed her. He was completely captivated. She had on a pink nightgown with a dark red lace that reached her feet. It wasn't at all revealing, something that she and Brendan liked. He noticed that she had taken the time to neatly brush her hair, so that it reached below her shoulders. He didn't know exactly why he was so fixated on her. The gown was nothing special. Maybe it was because she had never worn a nightgown or something like that. He hadn't the slightest clue.

"I take it you like what you see", May said, raising an eyebrow. Brendan snapped out of his reverie. He was blushing so hard it was a wonder how the room wasn't as crimson as he was. He started stuttering words that didn't seem to fit into any dictionary.

May smiled, she had him. Standing up, she walked over to him and hugged his waist.

"Aww, is Bwendan embawwassed to see his best fwiend wike this?" she asked in a baby voice.

Brendan's face adorned an embarrassed smile and some nervous beads of sweat.

He fell over out of her hands, his body unresponsive. His expression was still plastered to his face, indicating that he was still conscious, just not fully aware of what was going on.

"Maybe I went a little too far this time", she said, kneeling down to see if he was okay. The red started leaving his face by now and he was starting to blink again. She shook him.

"Hey you okay?" she asked. He blinked his eyes again, before focusing on her face. He murmured something.

"What?"

He looked at her and smiled softly. He placed a hand on her left cheek and looked into her eyes.

"I said", he said gently, "You're beautiful. Don't forget that May."

May was shocked. He had just said it. She couldn't blush through her disbelief. She could only stare at him with a stunned expression upon her face. He stood up and walked over to the bed. He climbed it and rested on the top bunk.

"Brendan", May called. She needed to know something.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"Does this mean…" she asked, her voice trailing off.

"Maybe", he answered. She gaped at him. He was now being as hard to figure out as ever. It was something that May knew even her book couldn't cover. She smiled. At least tomorrow would bring her answer. She turned the lights off and rested herself on the bottom bunk, confused, but happy.

On the top bunk, Brendan couldn't sleep. Anxiety had hit him hard.

_I did it. I had managed, sort of. I couldn't give her a definite answer. I was too nervous. Heh, everything I've been through and this scares me. I don't know whether to be ashamed or impressed._

Brendan sighed, knowing the only thing he could do now was to try and sleep on it.

_Meanwhile…_

"Silver, use Psychic!" Michael instructed. The Espeon complied and used a strong wave of Psychic Energy to lift up and slam down his opponent. Lenora's Herdier had it last attack. With no energy left, it couldn't get back up.

Silver withdrew a few steps, waiting for the final Pokémon to be sent out.

"No matter how grim the situation, I'll use my research skills to find a winning strategy!" the Gym Leader shouted. Michael stood his ground. He was having a good run. If he and Silver could keep their cool for just this last round, it would be over, and he would emerge victorious.

She threw her last Pokéball out. From it emerged her Watchog. It stood with an arrogant expression.

"Watchog, use Hidden Power!" Lenora ordered. The Watchog used an unknown power to lift rocks from battle area. They flew at Silver.

"Silver, dodge them and wait for an opening chance", Michael commanded. Silver used quick precision to guide himself through the rocks and get out safely at the other end of the shower.

"Watchog, fire a Hyper Beam!" Lenora shouted. Michael saw his chance.

"Now! Silver, use Psybeam!" Michael directed. Silver's eyes turned blue as the Psychic Energy flowed threw him and fired from his mouth. The two attacks hit each other with explosive contact. Lenora shielded her face from the oncoming dust. Michael didn't flinch, events such as this no longer affected him.

The center of the attacks moved closer to Silver. He kept pushing until the gem in his forehead shined with a bright light. An explosion came from the where the two beams of energy met. The cloud of dust was too thick to see through. It was clearing fast enough that in a few seconds they would know whether the battle would continue on, or if Michael was the victor. After it cleared, they saw Silver cleaning himself while Lenora's Watchog was lying on its back with a dazed look on its face. Michael smiled, victory was his.

Lenora was astounded, Michael had ended the battle in a perfect run. None of her Pokémon could even touch Silver.

"Watchog can no longer fight", the referee called from the sidelines, "I declare Michael Krane the winner."

"I'm impressed young Trainer, yet what should I expect from the son of the famous Professor Krane?" Lenora stated.

She walked over to him.

"I hereby award you with your new Basic Badge", she declared. He took it and shook her hand, remaining silent. She also paid him out 2400 PokéDollars. He put the Basic Badge in his Badge Case and the money in his wallet. He then pulled out his P*DA. There were no new messages recorded.

"Come on Silver", he said, turning to leave, "Let's go find someplace to camp for the night."

He walked up the hidden staircase that he had to find using riddles. They weren't hard, especially since his mother loved them. He passed the exhibits in the museum part of the Gym, stopping briefly to look at the giant dragon statue that stood in the middle of the room. The scientist part of him wanted to examine it further, but he was too tired for anything else. His only objective was to get some sleep. On his way out he passed a raven haired Trainer with glasses.

"Hey, you", he called. Michael sighed, the last thing he needed was another battle.

"Yes", Michael answered, turning around.

"Did you just get through beating Lenora?" he asked. Michael nodded.

"Hmm…well, I guess I can test my strength against you first. If I can beat you, then I should be able to beat her too", the Trainer said.

_Highly unlikely, _Michael thought. The Trainer held out a Pokéball.

"Prepare for battle!" he yelled. Michael motioned for Silver to step back. He didn't want to tire him out. Michael instead grabbed another Pokéball.

"Vulpix!" his Pokémon cried.

"Servine!" his opponent's Pokémon shrieked.

"Ruby! We're going to try and end this quick, so we'll be using our specialty.

"Vulpix", said Ruby in conformation.

"Now, use Ember!" he instructed suddenly. Ruby shot hot coals at her opponent.

"Servine, dodge it and slip behind it!" the other Trainer commanded. The Servine was lightning quick and was behind the Vulpix in a flash. That's just what Michael wanted. Wasting no time, he gave the next order.

"Hurry, use Scorch Tackle!"

Ruby's body quickly became incased in flames. She pushed with all of her might into the Servine. They both flew backwards with Ruby standing over the downed Servine. Michael's opponent recalled his fainted Pokémon.

"I've never seen a move like that before", he said.

"A little something we came up with ourselves", Michael replied. The Trainer threw another Pokéball out.

"Panpour!" the second Pokémon called. Michael wasn't familiar with the Unova Pokémon yet, but he wasn't stupid, he knew this was a Water Type. He had just the Pokémon for that.

"Ruby, return", he called, holding out a Pokéball. He quickly threw out his next partner.

"Arcanine!" the massive Fire Type bellowed.

"A Fire Type huh", the other Trainer said out of earshot, "Just what is his game?"

"Fury, use Take Down!" Michael ordered, catching his opponents off guard.

"Panpour, use Water Gun!" instructed the other Trainer. The small jet of water hit Fury, but he just kept coming. The Arcanine was much too big to be stopped by a simple attack such as that. In a desperate attempt, the other Trainer tried something else.

"Try using Ice Beam", he more suggested than instructed. In a nervous effort, the Water Type fired an Ice Beam at the oncoming Arcanine. It missed. Instead of hitting Fury, the beam of ice froze the ground in front of him. He wasn't paying attention and slipped. He slid forward and hit the Panpour hard. The both came to a stop just to the side of the Gym. Both Pokémon were too shaken up to fight, so their Trainers recalled them.

"Let's stop it with this next round", Michael called sleepily, "I'm tired, so let's go to sudden death. The one to finish this round wins the battle."

The Trainer nodded. He threw his final Pokémon forward.

"Liepard!" it screeched. It was a Dark Type, from what Michael could tell. Silver stood up from where he sat. He was discouraged, however, when he saw Michael reach for another Pokéball.

"I choose you, Luna!"

The Kirlia landed on the ground ready for a battle.

"Now I know he's got something up his sleeve", the Trainer said under his breath.

"Liepard, don't get arrogant, he won't be using any Psychic Moves!" he called. Michael smiled, this kid was smart. Even so, if he played his cards right, victory was his.

"Luna, use Thunderbolt!" Michael instructed. The Trainer saw it coming.

"Liepard, brace yourself and barrel through it!" he commanded. He knew that his Pokémon wouldn't be able to take another hard hit, but if he planned right, he would win. The Liepard hit the field of electricity and kept going, looking unaffected.

"Now, use Giga Impact!" its Trainer instructed. The Liepard sped up and used every ounce of strength to try and hit Luna. When it got there, Luna had disappeared. She had used Teleport.

"What?" the Trainer exclaimed.

"I can speak to Luna through Telepathy, so when you commanded your Pokémon to barrel through her Thunderbolt, I instructed her to use Teleport when it got close", Michael explained. "Now, Luna, use Charge Beam."

"Kirlia", Luna cried as she shot a large wave of Electric Energy at her opponent. It hit the Liepard hard, and sent it skidding to the ground. The Trainer ran to it to see if it was okay.

"Don't worry", Michael said, "It will be okay. I suggest you get your team to a PokéCenter pronto. They're tired and need the rest."

The Trainer remained silent. It was apparent this was his first loss. Michael returned Luna and picked up a sleeping Silver.

"Cheren!" a female voice called out. They both looked over to see a blonde girl not much older than they were running up to them.

"Cheren, why did you leave like that? You could have gotten hurt being by yourself in the dark", she scolded. She looked at the scene to see Cheren's fainted Liepard on the ground and scorch marks all over the place. She saw Michael watching them whilst gently stroking Silver's back.

"Are you bullying Cheren", she nearly screamed, reaching in her bag to pull out a Pokéball in an attempt to protect her friend.

"Bianca, chill", Cheren said, standing up, holding the Liepard in his arms, "I chose to battle him, and I was in way over my head."

"Oh", she said, "Well why didn't you say so?"

The sound of footsteps coming from the direction she came in made everyone's head turn. Another Trainer, this one a brown haired boy, came sprinting down the path. When he reached them, he put his hands on his knees and started gasping for breath.

"What took you so long", Cheren asked. After the boy stopped breathing hard, he explained.

"Well, after Bianca saw the lights of the city and took off, I was left by myself to trip over roots", he explained. He showed them his hands, which were badly bruised and scraped.

"Oh, Chance, your hands!" Bianca cried, reaching in her bag for some first aide.

"What happened here", Chance asked, seeing the surrounding area. Cheren gave him a brief explanation.

"You're some Trainer, then, because the only one that can beat Cheren is me", Chance said to Michael.

"No, I'm not a Trainer any more", Michael replied. He showed them his arm band. "I'm part of a special forces unit for the Pokémon Rangers.?

"I guess that explains it, then", Chance said.

"Done", Bianca said when she finished bandaging his arm up.

"Another reason why you need to be a nurse", Chance said. She giggled. Cheren huffed.

"Okay, let's get my Pokémon healed so we can camp at Route 3", he said in an annoyed voice.

Michael turned to leave.

"Hey, do you have a place to stay", Bianca asked. Michael looked over his shoulder.

"I'm on my way to Castelia City now, I'll just camp somewhere between here and there", he said.

"I don't think so", Bianca interjected, "The only thing between this city and Castelia is Skyarrow Bridge. You can't camp there. Why don't you stay with us?"

"That sounds nice, we all look forward to making new friends", Chance said. Cheren huffed again, and left for the PokéCenter.

"What's eating him", Michael asked.

"That's just Cheren, he really doesn't have any patience", Bianca explained.

Michael nodded his head and agreed to stay with them for the night.

"Yes!" Bianca squealed, "Let's go set up camp."

The two Trainers energetically left for Route 3, leaving Michael behind in their dust.

He looked to the stars, wondering just what Brendan was up to.

*The first REGISTERED reviewer to name the reference gets a prize!

**I have a poll up. You should go check it out.**

**Review**

**Review!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. An Author's Apologize

**My Absolute Biggest Apology Ever**

Hello again, fellow Fanfictioners. I must say that I am completely ashamed of myself for nearly three years of inactivity regarding my stories. I have no excuses for it and I'm not going to bore you with any inexcusable explanations. I am just so very sorry.

But fear not, even though my postings have not been, I have continued my stories offline. I have a few updates prepared and I am hoping to get them up and become active once more no later than March 15, 2013. I look forward to meeting my new fans and hopefully regain my old friends. I know many of you are very disappointed in me and probably have unfollowed me and distrust this promise. I completely understand and I will not beg those of you to return.

My stories as they stand:

The Rescued Espeon: For the fans of my second story I have very good news. I am about four chapters away from completing this story and I will be updating this story more frequently.

A Meister's Battle Within: I am two more chapters further and I will focus my attention more into this story upon completion of The Rescued Espeon.

Our Adventures through Unova: With the long chapters and intermingling storylines of possibly my most complicated story, I will be less focused upon this story for a while longer. Now, I am about three fourths of the way through a new chapter (to reflect my current dedication for it).

She was Living a Lie?: Unfortunately, I have been in writer's block for this story for a very long time. I just can't seem to get past two elevenths of a chapter without throwing it out. I have the ideas, I just can't get them down in words.

Heroes United: Once again, I am completely redoing this story, there are going to be drastic changes made to this story that will completely change it.

Again, I deeply apologize and I deserve, and sort of request, any insults and complaints anyone may have for me.


End file.
